7th Warrior Trilogy - The Beginning
by DragonLass
Summary: And in the beginning, before the story, before the adventures, there was Fujitaka Kinomoto and the Suicide pills...
1. Fujitaka and The Suicide Pills

Hello again! Blossom Hunter's sequel will just have to wait awhile, because I haven't got a clue how to start it, plus I kinda want Care to be able to see it too, so I'm going to start a new series while I'm waiting for an idea to pop up. Here it is! Not the disclaimer, below it. 

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, it belongs to 3 companies that I know of so far, Nelvana, CLAMP, and Kodansha. I'd like to say Arigato to Cutemew for that last company. I only take credit for the title. And the characters I created that aren't from CCS. Thank you._**

******   
The 7th Warrior Saga   
Introduction   
____________________ 

Dear Diary, 

Good news! Today, my wife ,my beautiful wife, gave birth to our first child. We named him Touya. He's such a fine boy, with raven hair just like his mother. Oh, I want to tell the whole world about our new baby, and what a baby he is! The nurses say he was the quietest one and about the easiest to manage. I even heard one joking, saying that my boy had a schedule, and ate always at the same time. I went to visit Nadeshiko, and she looked radiant. Her face was bright, and she was smiling and holding out our son. He looks so peaceful, and quiet, just as the nurses had said.   
Some more news, not as exciting, but still good news. NASA has decided to begin building a station in space, somewhere in the vicinity of Mars. They're sending a shuttle up, with a team of engineers, and they say the station should be up and running within a period of 5-8 years. I remember Nadeshiko's face when she saw the news. She had this dreamy look on in her eyes, and she was smiling at the television. She'd turned to me.   
" Someday, Fujitaka, someday, our child will go up and see things from space."   
I knew it was only a dream for her, but perhaps...perhaps I could make it a reality. Maybe, just maybe someday, my son would be one of the few to live on that station and be great and famous! 

******   
Dear Diary, 

It's been over 6 years! Touya is now...you guessed it...six years old, and he's already learning how to read and write. Nadeshiko wanted to teach him early, so I let her, and he's passing us by! We went to the doctor to have him TESTED, and I was relieved to find that he was negative, though Nadeshiko wasn't too happy. The gene was from her side of the family, and she'd been hoping that he'd be unique as her grandmother had been. But, nobody in the family has had magical blood since her grandmother. And I have more good news, our family has been chosen from millions to go and live on the Space Station Crystalline Dream! Nadeshiko is so excited, as am I. Our son will finally get what we've been hoping for. I am a little suspicious though. We didn't enter any contest as far as I know, and Nadeshiko can vouch the same. So what I want to know is, why is our family being given a chance in space, if we never asked for one? 

******   
Dear Diary, 

We have just moved into the station. The quarters are a bit cramped, but we're bearing it with smiles. We have a wonderful view of Earth, though it is diminished as the space station revolves. It has been 4 years since I've last written, and I know I wait too long to tell you these things. It took us four years to get to the station which was built outside of Mars. Earth is still visible, but its almost like looking at the moon from back home. Touya is now 10, and he's really excited. For the last 4 years, he's been dreaming about the station, drawing pictures of what it might look like. And there's more news. Nadeshiko is pregnant again.We don't know if its a girl or a boy, because the equipment here is not exactly sophisticated enough yet, so we'll have to wait until the babie's born. Touya just kept jumping around and laughing, shouting out that he was going to have a baby brother. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it could be a girl too, but even my hopes lie with another boy. 

******   
It's a girl. That's what the nurse said...I'm sorry...I just...it just doesn't seem like much a celebration. I'm not disappointed that its a girl...its only...Nadeshiko didn't get a chance to know.   
I don't know what to name her, yet. The girl I mean. Touya's disappointed. But, he's taking it well. I still haven't told him where his mother is...he keeps asking...and I just don't know what to say. How do you tell your child that their mother died giving birth to his disappointment? Touya would plague the poor babe forever. No. I'll wait. 

******   
Sakura is now 2 years old, Touya 12. Yep, at first I wanted to name her Nadeshiko after her mother, but Touya got over his sadness of having a sister, and named her Sakura, since she was born with a strange cherry blossom shaped birthmark at the base of her neck. Two years since Nadeshiko passed away. I haven't told Touya yet. He doesn't ask anymore, but I can see the curiosity in his eyes. Sakura was tested after her birth, and I found out something strange. She is born with the magical blood. It scared me. I'd better not tell either of them about it, yet.   
Oh, Nadeshiko, how can I bear another day without you? Touya asks so many questions about where you were. He draws pictures of you, and asks me to help him remember some detail he may have forgotten. Sometimes I think I'm forgetting as well. Sakura is going to grow up without a mother. Oh, but you should see them. Once he'd gotten used to the idea of a sister, he's been so good to her, protecting and watching her wherever she goes. I think that he's doing a very good job adapting, but I wonder if I tell him what happened to you, will he stay as he is? I'll tell him. It's better then him finding out too late. 

******   
I can't bear it any longer! It's been 4 months, and Touya refuses to speak to me, all because I held back the information about his mom. He won't even let me near Sakura until bed time, for god's sake! My own son saying I'm a bad influence to my own daughter! He seems to be taking better care of her then I ever did, so, I'm going. It's not fair on them, if I'm here just as a hindrance. It may seem harsh, but Touya just doesn't seem to want my help, and Nadeshiko's death still pains me. I should have done this years ago. It would have been easier on Sakura, and Touya. I'm going to do what I've been planning for the last month or so.   
Honey, I'm coming to join you. I hope you're there to meet me. It will be good to see you again. I've only made six entries in this journal, but they tell a lifetime of events. I hope Sakura, and Touya especially, will forgive me for what I'm about to do. It's for their own good, Nadeshiko, you must understand. Goodbye. 

******   
Fujitaka took a long and deeply refreshing breath, massaging the aching muscles of his back. He winced as he hit a knot,   
and tried to take it out, and realized it would be to no avail. He stretched his arms out, yawning. The digital clock on his desk   
read (1:54:45AM). He ran his hand over the smooth dark mahogany wood, memories of the past flooding back. His fingers,   
suddenly felt two round objects under their tips. Pills. His escape from the hardships of this world. He put them in his palm,   
and rolled them around for a second. They were ordinary pills, no bigger then peas, smaller even, but they packed a deadly   
punch. Inside each was a powder made from the flowers of the Xing. Xing were only grown on Mars for about 5 years, and   
then they were banned for the toxins discovered in the blossoms. 50 bottles of the pills were sold, and he was in possession   
of one. He looked at the note with the instructions written on it. 

**Fujitaka:**

** Here are the pills you asked for. I'm sorry to say that I cannot support what you are going to do in any**   
**way, but if you must do it, then you must. I just want to say that you've been a great friend to me and my**   
**husband, and if you change your mind, I'll be more then welcome to destroy these for you. If not, then good-**   
**bye old friend, I'll miss you. It's been nice knowing you, and I cannot stop you. I just have to say, that I'm**   
**disappointed poor Touya and Sakura will have to live as orphans. Heaven be merciful on the two.**

**Yours Truly,**   
**Kamiya Santeraki**   
**Your long time assistant**

**Instructions: Take pills with water, swallow, do not bite.**

Fujitaka set the pills down, and took out a clean sheet of paper. With his pen, he wrote out a letter to his friend. 

**Kamiya:**

** I am attaching to this letter a check for $1500.00 - your monthly pay. I am asking of you several things:**

*** Watch my children at a distance. If you can, help them if they need it, but otherwise stay out of Touya's way. If you want to send him money, please keep up a disguise as my attourney. They will not accept money otherwise. Anything else can be done while the children are at school. The key code to my quarters is**   
**021986. Thank you.**

*** If you look in the bookshelf by the door, in the top shelf, the last book to the right, my will is attached in the front cover. If you can, schedule a reading of it, and get all the inheritances filed out. Make sure all goes as the will says! Nothing must be changed. It is mostly for my heirs' benifit. You and your husband have been included.**

** Before I stop, I also must tell you something. I have kept this a secret for 2 years, but I think now is the time to tell someone. If I don't Sakura will never know. Kamiya, Sakura has magical blood. I want you to promise me, that when she is 10 years old, to contact a man called Stanton Terada. Please! He can help her! If you must, tell Touya, and he will do it, but otherwise only you need to know this. Yesterday, I found his address in a directory, and called him. He is willing to help her, but she needs to be 10 years old. Something about a prophecy. Help me keep that promise.**

** Goodbye, and thanks again Kamiya. You've been a great assistant to me in my work, and I hope that you and your husband have many happy years together, as I and Nadeshiko would have.**

**Your Friend,**   
**Fujitaka Kinomoto.**

**P.S. I have put the bottle of Xing on the bookshelf at the very top. If you please, get rid of it so my son and daughter come to no harm. Thanks again.**

Fujitaka took one last look at the letter, then attached his check to it. He folded it carefully, then went over to the mail slot in the hallway outside the quarters. Looking at the address on the front, he put the letter in, then walked slowly back to the room. When he'd closed the door behind him with a soft 'whoosh', he looked over at the two pills. They seemed to be a lot eerier, under the light of the study lamp. With great care, he checked to be sure the rest of the pills were where he said they'd be, and that the will was still in its place. With great difficulty, he got a glass of water from the sink, and walked over to the desk. Slowly, he swigged a mouthful of water, and put the pills in his mouth. Swallowing, he grimaced, the pills felt like marbles going down his throat. Feeling a slight dizziness, he walked towards the room he shared with baby Sakura. She wasn't asleep. Her leaf green eyes could be seen studying him from between the bars of her crib. 

" Go to sleep, Sakura." 

The two green dots seemed to turn off, and there was a rustling, then all was still. Fujitaka lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. His vision blurred slightly, and he knew the poison was taking effect. Getting up quickly, he went to his son's room. Touya was fast asleep, sprawled across his small bed. Around him, hand drawn pictures of just about everything were taped to the walls. With tenderness, Fujitaka tucked his son in comfortably. He leaned down and whispered something in his son's ear. 

" I'm sorry I never told you sooner, Touya. I hope you can forgive me." 

Touya shifted slightly, and Fujitaka turned. He saw Sakura snoozing, and walked up to his daughter. Brushing her cheek with his hand, he whispered," Good night, Sakura, sweet dreams."   
He left, and went to his bed. Laying down, he felt his vision worsen, and his stomach cramp up. Suddenly, he felt his legs go numb. 

' I mustn't panic,' he thought. 

A slow paralysis set in, and pretty soon, he couldn't move his arms. Fujitaka was now immobile, everything seemed like lead clumped onto him. He felt drowsy, and his last conscious thought was that of his wife smiling at him on the day of their wedding. At 2:00 AM that morning, Fujitaka Kinomoto was no more.

The next morning, Touya wakes up to hear crying. He gets up sleepily, only to find Sakura in his room. He looks at her curiously.

" Hey, Sis, what's up?" He looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she hiccupped. Touya smacked his head, duh, she's two, of course she can't tell YOU what's the matter.   
" Alright, Sakura, show me what's the problem."

Sakura pointed towards her and Fujitaka's room. Touya picked her up, it was quicker, and took them in. He looked around, seeing nothing unusual, he looked to her for hints. She pointed at their father. Touya shrugged and walked over to his father's bed, and shook him lightly on the shoulders. His eyes widened. Either his father had just been out in space lately or...no! Touya shook his father harder, feeling for a pulse. None. Sakura was staring at her father, she was too young to understand why he wouldn't get up and say hello. He always got up and said hello.

" Maybe he's just been sleeping with the covers off..." Touya said. Touya shook his dad. Nothing. Again, this time with more force. Still nothing. Something was wrong...   
" Dad! Dad! Wake up! Come on..." Touya shook the corpse frantically. His eyes were starting to blur with tears.   
" COME ON!!!!! DAD!!! WAKE UP!!! IT"S NOT FUNNY!!! GET UP, DAD!!!!" Touya collapsed on the bed, crying for the first time in years. Sakura was shocked in her own baby sort of way, she'd never seen Touya look so helpless. She crawled up to him, and tried to give him a hug like her dad did to make her feel better, but he continued to sob into the sheets, wringing them in one fist. Looking around, he saw the emergency comm system. On impulse, he rushed to it and asked frantically for the station doctor. He heard a young voice on the phone.

" This is the Station Medical Office, how may I help you?" There was a slight tinge of boredom hinted in the way the person spoke.   
" My father is dead! Do you hear?!!! I need a medic team down here NOW! ASAP! STAT!" Touya's voice seemed to be a scale higher.   
" What?!! Alright, just a sec! Will be down in a split. What's your apartment number?"   
" 23A."   
" Alright. Remain calm. We'll be right there."

There was a shrill ringing coming from the door. Touya went to answer it. Standing in the hallway, were 10 medical personnel, all dressed in the appropriate white uniforms. On their arm was a band indicatating their rank. The head doctor walked up to Touya. He was only about 5' 6", but to Touya he seemed like a giant. Being twelve years old didn't help him very much. The rest of the team ran to the room where the two children's father lay, as directed by Touya.

" Well, son, do you know when your father died?"   
" NO." Touya wasn't liking this man very much.   
" Do you know what he died of?"   
" NO!"   
" Was he in poor health before he died?"   
" No." Sakura was hustled out of the room, where she huddled in the corner.   
" Then, we'll have to check the body ourselves. In the mean time, you children stay put. Did your father have any relatives?"   
" I don't know."   
" I believe I can answer that question." A mysterious figure was standing in the doorway.   
" And who, praytell, are you?" The head doctor turned as he addressed the occupier of the doorway.   
" I am Kamiya Santeraki, the man's work assistant."   
" Do you know this woman?" This was directed to Touya.   
" Yeah, I do."   
" Alright then, its settled." He looked straight at Touya," If we find anything you people will be the first to know."

Kamiya put a reassuring hand on Touya's shoulder, and they watched as a hover-stretcher carried the lifeless body of Fujitaka Kinomoto, away from them. This would be in their minds for a very long time. All through this, Sakura had been sitting quietly in the corner. Now she ambled clumsily on all fours towards Touya, and muttered her first word, actually phrase.

" Bye bye, daddy."

Touya could only bite his lip. Sometimes he wished he were as naive as Sakura. It was too bad his father hadn't been there to hear her speak her first words. And to think, all this time he'd spent with her, and she still managed to acknowledge her father first. Touya felt guilt bubbling up.

" Forgive me, father."

All through this, Kamiya remained tall, but inside, she was crying, and she was telling the whole world that it had just lost a very good man, with a very happy life. Pity he could never see that.

******

How was that? If you liked it, review it. Oh, and tell me if I got those Japanese names ( just the ones from Cardcaptors) right. It's the first time I've used Japanese names, so I'm trying to make sure I've got them correct.

Sayonara until next chapter!

DragonLady   



	2. The Curse's First Appearance

_The 7th Warrior Trilogy - The Beginning - Chapter 1_

** In the dark of the night, on a station cold and quiet, a girl of ten stood looking out at the infinite expanse around her. Her face streaked with tears of pain, and despair. Placing a delicate finger on the glass of the window, she leaned against it. Thoughts of the day returned to her, and she cried; striking the window with a closed fist. A few sparks erupted from it and a ball of blue light flew out from her hand, passing through the glass and traveling into space. Suddenly, the energy seemed to be drained from her, and she slumped down, crying weakly. The room began to spin around, and she stumbled to get up. There was a rustling in the adjoining room, and a boy of 18 years rushed in. He picked up the girl and carried her to a bed. Her eyes were glazed over slightly, and he immediately fetched a small bowl. Tenderly, the boy fed her a spoon of its content, watching as her eyes returned to normal.**   
**" You all right?" She got up from the bed and walked a little, conscious of the light headed feeling she still had.**   
**" Y-yeah..." She stuttered slightly. The boy smiled nervously.**   
**" Are you going to tell me what happened now?"**   
** The girl was silent.**   
**" Please, Sakura, I need to know what happened. Did it have something to do with your magic?"**   
** More silence.**   
**" Sakura," the boy said sternly," You have to tell me what happened. There's nothing to be ashamed of."**   
** The third time brought a bout of anxiety into the boy.**   
**" Sakura, please," He pleaded," You have to. The doctors have all been asking what's wrong, and I can't answer them in any way without knowing what's wrong...please."**   
** Sakura bit her lip. Fresh tears ran down her face. The boy put a reassuring arm around her.**   
**" Who was it?" He asked softly.**   
**" An...an old woman." The boy was surprised at this answer.**   
**" What happened?" He repeated.**   
**" I talked to her...and...I don't remember..."**   
**" You have to...its important..."**   
**" ...the old woman was talking to me...and she wanted me to give her my...power...and I said no...because I didn't want to...and she got mad..." Sakura was shaking,"...then...she wasn't an old lady anymore...she was a...a..."**   
**" A what?" the boy did his best to keep himself from yelling.**   
**" I DON'T REMEMBER!!! PLEASE Touya. I don't remember..." Her eyes pleaded with him to not ask further.**   
** Touya bit his bottom lip in debate. He didn't want to hurt his sister, but she had to remember for the good of her health.**   
**" You have to." The words seemed to just flow out.**   
**"...she was a witch...and then I remember her grabbing my arm, and I felt this really weird feeling, and then she let go. She started laughing, and kept saying the same thing over and over again,' I've done it. The curse is laid, I've done it, the curse is laid...' I don't remember what happened after that."**   
**" Curse..." Touya murmured. The word brought back memories from when he was small.******

*****Flashback*****   
**" Touya," An old lady laying on a bed addressed the small boy next to her." Touya, watch over your sister for me. I can no longer fulfill the task your father set upon me."**   
**" Okay." He made sure to pay good attention to what his aunt had to say. She wouldn't be with him much longer.**   
**" Touya, I want you too," The woman paused," I want you to keep an eye out for a man. He means your sister great harm. Do not let him get her. If he does, she will suffer greatly. Watch out for him. If you don't, you will regret your mistake greatly. He has magic, and has the ability to change his face. Your father told me to turn to him when Sakura was ready, but I know better. The man was nothing more then a lying cheating thief, and Fujitaka knew it, he just wouldn't admit it. His name was S-..."**   
** Suddenly, the woman's body went still. The heart monitor, which had been beeping a constant rhythm, ceased its pattern, and a longdrawn tone filled the room. The doctors rushed in.**   
**" Goodbye, Aunt Kamiya." Touya whispered as he was ushered out.**   
*****End Flashback*********

**" Oh, no." Touya muttered. ' It's happened. The man that Kamiya warned me about. He's done it. What to do?'**   
** Sakura looked at her brother in worry. He looked a little bit dazed. Shaking his head, Touya looked at Sakura, and smiled reassuringly.**   
**" Don't worry. I'll report the man. Anyway, there's nothing you should have to worry about. From what I can tell, the energy drain only comes about when you use your magic. Did you use it a second ago?"**   
**" Well..."**   
**" Sakura..."**   
**" Yeah, I did."**   
**" Don't use your magic unless you have to. It won't help you if you drain yourself to death."**   
**" Alright, Touya."**   
**" Now, get some rest, okay?"**   
**" All right. Good night, Touya."**   
**" Good night, Sakura."**   
***** Character Change*********

** On a planet, in a small town, a boy stands at the edge of a forest watching the sunset. But, this isn't a fairy tale. The planet is Earth, the town is Mirchest, and the boy is Li Syaoran. Kneeling down, the 10 year old quietly observes his target: a flock of grey geese, or in other words "supper". Checking his rifle, he cocks it, then takes careful aim. The geese move restlessly about, and Syaoran curses the wind. He couldn't get downwind of the stupid things because a patch of poison oak had grown where he would have had a perfect shot. Putting his gun down again, Syaoran looks over his supplies: a watch/compass, a box of bullets, and a canteen of water. His lunch had originally been in there as well, but that had been long since finished. He checked the clock: 5:58. Two minutes left. He had to make this shot, or they'd be having mushroom soup again. And that was something he wasn't willing to agree to.**   
** He saw his opportunity when one of the geese stumbled and squawked in pain. ' So, its got an injured leg," Syaoran observed. That was all the more perfect. His rifle still cocked and ready, he took aim and...CRACK! BANG! Syaoran cursed as he looked around. Someone had scared his geese away. Looking back, his frowned turned to a grin. No matter, the goose he'd been after was down. Walking over, he picked it up by its neck and threw it over his shoulder. Getting back to his feet, he looked about for the person who'd scared his geese. He found him. It was a man of about 40, carrying a huge bulging sack, and a smoking pistol.**   
**" Mr. Robert!" Li's anger was quickly forgotten at the sight of his old teacher," How's it going?"**   
**" Well as can be 'spected, son. Looks like your aim is still as durn good as it used ta be, eh?"**   
**Syaoran grinned at the compliment," Nah, its just mother needs supper, and mushroom soup isn't my favorite."**   
**" Are you kidding?" Mr. Robert said almost sarcastically," Why your ma makes the bestest soup in these here parts."**   
**" So, what brings you here, Mr. Robert?"**   
**" Well, it just so happens that you're the reason, son."**   
**" Me?"**   
**" Yep. I got me a letter for you. It's from some big company out in the city, judging by the envelope."**   
** Mr. Robert handed Syaoran the letter. He grinned.**   
**" Thanks a lot, Mr. Robert. I got to go now. I'll tell mother you said 'hi'!"**   
**" You do that, kid."**   
** Syaoran ran, the goose body dangling behind him. He got home out of breath, and burst in. His mother was making a pot of mushroom gravy. He raced up to her and gave her the goose. Her face immediately lit up.**   
**" Why, Syaoran, it's lovely! You'll make a fine hunter some day. Just like your father."**   
**" That's not even the best part. Look! I got a letter!"**   
** Syaoran's mom opened the letter carefully. She skimmed it, wiping one hand absently on her apron. Her mouth was open in a partial gasp. Syaoran looked at her anxiously.**   
**" What does it say mom?" He was at the point of grabbing it and reading it himself.**   
**" It says, ' Dear Mrs. Li: You are the lucky winner of our Grand Tour Sweepstakes, and have won you and your son, a home on the space station Crystalline Dream. Congratulations!"**   
**" That's great, mom!"**   
**" Hmmm, I don't remember entering any sweepstakes...Wait, its got a date here. May 1st. That's tomorrow!"**   
**" What's it for?"**   
**" It's the date that our plane leaves. And look! Two tickets! First class! And money! A check for..." Syaoran's mom had to sit down. " 1,000,000!!!"**   
**" Well, what are you waiting for? Let's eat, then take the train out to the big city airport."**   
**" Yes...that's what we'll do. I'll tell you what? Why don't we leave now, and purchase some fast food along the way? My treat."**   
**" Wow, really?"**   
**" Sure. Now, get your stuff ready."**   
**" All right!"**   
** Syaoran's face lit up with joy. Finally, an adventure! Running a hand through his dark brown hair, his amber eyes wide, Syaoran ran to his room to pack.******

**************

**So, what did you guys think of the first chapter of the first of 3 series? Good? Bad? Stupid? I need opinions here people! I hope you like it, and keep a look out for the next chapter.******

**DragonLass**


	3. Bad Start For S+S

The 7th Warrior Trilogy

The Beginning

Chapter 2

***************************

" Syaoran?"

" Huh? What?"

" Wake up. The plane's landed. We're at the shuttle port. Thank god."

Syaoran opened his eyes, and looked up into the relieved face of his mother. Stretching his arms, he got up and looked around. The passengers were already leaving, and his mom was hurrying to get their bags out of the overhead.

" Come on. The shuttle is waiting. You didn't put any bags in the back, did you?"

" No, unless you did. I don't remember having any bags besides these."

" Alright. In that case, we should get to the shuttle area as quick as possible. The flight is in an hour or so."

" Oh! Let's go then!"

They hurried out of the plane, and entered the bustling airport. Syaoran couldn't help, but gape. There were so many people! He quickly collected himself, and followed his mother towards one of the many doors. There were lots of monitors displaying destinations.

Flight 160Destination: Portland, ORArrival: 6:30/Departure: 6:45

Flight 349Destination: Abdul, IndiaArrival: 1:15/Departure: 1:30

He turned his eyes from the board and speedily caught up with his mother. She was looking around, and finally curiosity got the better of him.

" What are you looking for?"

" A man. He was supposed to meet me here to show us the way."

" Oh."

Syaoran remained quiet for a while, when suddenly he spotted a guy who was…well…doing exactly what his mother was doing. He tapped her, and pointed.

" That him?"

" Oh? Yes! That's him. Mr. Terada! Over here!"

The man turned and smiled, walking casually towards her. His hair was downy orange, almost red, and he was extremely tall. His smile was pleasant enough, but there was something eerie about him, and Syaoran couldn't put his finger on it.

" Mrs. Li, I haven't seen you in quite some time."

" Oh, yes. But, this isn't a time for pleasantries. The shuttle leaves in an hour, so we need to get to it."

" Oh, right. This way."

The two talked on their way, laughing and joking, while Syaoran continued to stare around him. They finally arrived at a large open area surrounded by what seemed like miles of chain-linked fence. And in the center of all this: the shuttle.

" Wow!"

" Wow is right," stated Mr. Terada, " This baby was created to hold more then 10 tons of supplies and passengers. It's our very first spaceship for long distances. And when we get to Mars, which supposedly should only take a month or so, I'll give you guys a tour, and you, Syaoran, a tour of my classroom."

" Classroom?"

" Yes, I'm teaching a class for…er…gifted children. You are my first student. As is one other who's on the station. Well, there are others too, on this shuttle anyway…"

" Who?"

" Pardon?"

" Who's the other one you're going to teach that's on the station?"

" Well, let me see…ah yes, her name was…"

******1 month later******

" Sakura!"

" What is it, Touya?"

" I have to leave early today for work. Boss is really getting to me about it. So, can you lock up today?"

" Alright."

" Oh, and there's suppose to be someone visiting today. He's arriving on a shuttle. Your new teacher. When he drops by, he'll take you to your new classroom."

" Well, how do I know who he is?"

" His name is Mr. Terada. I got a call from him from the shuttle. He's going to be here today, and you need to get to his class, okay?"

" Awwww…"

" Don't you start. He's the only person I could contact that is willing to take you in for your unique qualities."

" Face it. I'm a freak."

" I didn't say that, Sakura."

" But, that's what you meant."

" Sakura," Touya turned to his sister sternly. She was a frail girl, ten years old, and her hair was a shiny golden brown like father's had been. Her eyes were green, an unusual color, but pretty in its own way.

" Sakura, I want you to promise me that you'll not tell him about it."

" About what?" Sakura picked at her toast.

" You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't tell him. No matter how good a friend, I want you never to tell him. If you must, it must be a friend you can TRUST."

" Tell who?"

" Mr. Terada. No matter if he thinks he knows, as long as he can't confirm it, you're safe. Just don't tell him. If you use magic, don't tell him why. Do you understand?"

" Yes, Touya."

" Promise?"

" Alright."

" Good. I have to go. You go by the bays and check to see if his flight's in yet."

" Alright."

" Bye, Sakura."

" Bye." She smiled, and walked towards the shuttle bays. It was only after she'd gone, that Touya remembered she was supposed to lock up. Shaking his head, he packed his gear and left.

******

" Last call for passengers at docking bay 14." The lady's voice over the intercom was crisp and clear.

Syaoran pulled his bag closer to himself. The station seemed chillier then Earth. He turned around; looking at all the sights, when all of a sudden…WHAM! The next thing he knew, Syaoran was lying on the floor dazed. He looked around, and found to his surprise a girl. She was shorter then him, and a lot skinnier too. Without thinking he spat out the first thing that came to mind.

" Why don't you watch where you're going?"

" Why don't you?" She retorted.

" Why don't you both settle down?" Mr. Terada walked up smiling.

" It was his/her fault." Syaoran and Sakura said together.

" Alright, it doesn't matter whose fault. Oh, Syaoran, look its your uniform."

Syaoran grimaced at the thought of a uniform. Even more when he saw it. It was a two-piece and looked more like a preacher's outfit then station wear. It was then; that Syaoran noticed Sakura was wearing something similar, only with a skirt rather then pants. Deciding anything was better then his clothes, he quickly had an attendant direct him to the men's room so as to dress. Meanwhile, Mr. Terada and Sakura got acquainted.

" Ah, so you must be Sakura."

" Yes. Are you Mr. Terada?"

" I am. And that boy…"

" Is a brat…I want nothing to do with him…"

" Oh, come now Sakura. We mustn't take first impressions so literally."

" I trust first impressions quite frankly, and I get the impression that he's a no good…"

" He's quite a nice boy once you get to know him."

" I don't think there'll ever be a chance of that."

" Sakura," Mr. Terada seemed shocked," Give him a second chance…after all he's…"

" He's got no reason to treat a lady the way he does…"

" I may not have reason to treat a lady the way I do, but you aren't a lady!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura was shocked to see him standing next to her. Her surprise was quickly covered by anger.

" How dare you sneak up on me! Some gentleman you are…"

" I'm more a gentleman then you are a lady…"

" Why you little upstart!"

" Look who you're calling little! I wouldn't say you're any better."

" Boys, girls, please. Calm down. Class must begin…"

" You mean I have to sit in a classroom with…"

" HIM?" Sakura stared in shock at Syaoran, then, " Never!"

" Sakura, meet Syaoran. Syaoran, Sakura." Mr. Terada performed introductions as if nothing negative had just occurred.

They watched each other, frowning like the other was some drowned rat. Finally, after much mental debate, they shook hands briefly. Mr. Terada shook his head. This would be difficult. As if on cue, 5 other children walked out from the shuttle. Syaoran was puzzled. He didn't remember seeing them on board. _Wait, duh, they were probably in the back! Mr. Terada did mention them. Syaoran, you idiot, you better not screw up friendship with them too. You've already made one enemy._

__He glanced briefly at Sakura, before turning again as Mr. Terada introduced the new arrivals.

" These will be your other, and only other, classmates. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, and Marc."

Sakura glanced curiously at them. Tomoyo noticed and smiled. Sakura took an immediate liking to her. Syaoran was on the other hand, enjoying this little. Especially not the way Meilin was staring at him. Then, he noticed Marc was looking over Sakura.

Why that little jerk…comes on the station and takes my…wait! What the heck am I worried about? This is the girl who you despise for God's sake. Why in the world would you care if someone else liked her? What is your problem? You have NO interest in her, zero, zip, ditto. So, snap out of it and get on with it. Besides, you got more things to worry about. Like that Meilin girl.

Despite this reassurance, Syaoran couldn't help but give one sad glance at Sakura. He just couldn't get rid of the feeling, that it wasn't suppose to be this way, they weren't suppose to be this way. He noticed Meilin breathing down his neck. That couldn't be good.

*******Author End-note******

So, what do you guys think? Am I good or what? Did I do a good job or what? Speak to me! Please review! I'd like to hear what you think of it so far. Does it make sense? Oh, and I must make one minor note. I made Syaoran a country boy for an explicit purpose. One, he's poor. Poor because, rich people would be less likely to care about such an expensive trip. I think he'd cherish the moment more. Two, I'd have to change his personality considerably if he were rich. Besides, I can hook S+S up easily if he's not from too wealthy a family. 


	4. Volunteer?

I seemed to have made a terrible error. You see, in the last chapter, I said there were 5 children, but in  
actuality there are only four. I know, I know, that makes six counting Syaoran,but despite Mr. Terada's   
announcement, there will be more children on the way...two to be exact.  
  
The 7th Warrior Trilogy  
The Beginning  
Chapter 3  
******  
  
" Come on now, everyone. Hop to it! We need to get to our classroom."  
" Alright."  
" Now everyone form two lines. Partner up."  
  
All the children were immediately lined up. Eriol with Marc, Tomoyo with Sakura, and  
poor Syaoran with Meilin. Tomoyo and Sakura immediately began to talk.  
  
" Hi! My name's Sakura. How 'bout you?"  
" My name's Tomoyo. Did you live on this station all your life?"  
" As far back as I can remember."  
" How about that other boy?"  
" Who? Him?" Sakura looked in Syaoran's direction.  
" Yeah."  
" I don't know, and I don't care."  
" Sakura! That's not very nice."  
" He's not very nice."  
" Why, what happened?"  
  
Sakura began to weave the tale of their first meeting, and Tomoyo listened in. Meanwhile,  
Eriol and Marc found themselves admiring the scenery.  
  
" Those two are quite a pair." Marc observed.  
" Yes."  
" You know, I kinda like the one with brown hair." He started.  
" Hmmm..."  
" But, the black haired one is pretty too." Eriol turned at this statement.  
" Nah, definitely the brown haired." Eriol breathed a sigh of relief. Big mistake.  
" What's your problem?" Marc seemed puzzled.  
" Nothing."  
" Oh, I get it. You don't want me having the black haired one because you got your eye..."  
" I certainly do not." Eriol's face said otherwise.  
" Ah ha! Knew it!" Marc's face twisted into an evil grin.  
" Ridiculous..."  
" You like that black haired girl that's hanging around that Syaoran kid!"  
  
Eriol could have collapsed at the stupid statement. Then again he could have screamed  
'hallelujah' too.  
  
" That one?" Eriol could speak without hesitation," Nah..."  
" Hmmm..." Marc wasn't as smart as he thought.  
" Like I said. Those two are quite a pair. One's quiet and stubborn, and the other's loud and  
gutsy! My kinda girls." Marc continued.  
" I don't know." Eriol said vaguely," How about the other one?"  
" Her? Nah...too mellow...not my type..." Eriol felt himself sigh in relief.  
  
Meanwhile, despite his mental protest, Syaoran was keeping a sharp eye on Marc.   
' Sakura may be annoying and a brat, but even she doesn't deserve to be stalked by that kid.'  
******  
" We're here!" Mr. Terada shouted.  
  
They were standing outside one of many rooms in the habitation deck. They entered, and  
found to their surprise an empty room.  
  
" What kind of class is this?" Meilin immediately screamed.  
" Yeah? Where's all the desks and stuff?" Marc argued.  
" This is a class for gifted. My word for..."  
" Magic..." Tomoyo said.  
" That's right, how did you...."  
" I don't know..."  
" Are you willing to take a guess?" Mr. Terada smiled.  
" I have magic?"  
" Right. And so do all of you."  
  
Syaoran looked around. All these kids had magic? Even Sakura? He laughed haughtily.  
That girl had magic? That was a surprise. Definitely.  
  
" But, before you start, I want to know if any of you has ever used magic before."  
  
Sakura was surprised to find that she was the only ones to raise her hands.  
  
" Alright. Now, before we start, does anyone have any problems with their magic?"  
  
Syaoran expected to see Sakura shake her head. Instead, she hesitated.  
' Touya said never to tell him about the curse. But, what if he finds out anyway..."  
  
" Sakura?" She looked up into the questioning eyes of her classmates and teacher.  
  
' I have to follow Touya's directions. Better safe then sorry.'  
  
" No, sir. Nothing here." She smiled her award winning grin.  
  
Mr. Terada seemed to contemplate this for a second, then shrugged it off. He turned to  
Syaoran.  
  
" Alright, I want all of you to watch very carefully. Sakura, would you kindly do a  
demonstration."  
******  
Syaoran watched in puzzlement.  
' Why does she keep hesitating like that? Its almost as if she doesn't want to use her magic. Something  
must be up."  
  
" Sakura, what type of magic do you have?" Mr. Terada asked.  
" Uhmm...I'm not sure."  
" Well, demonstrate and we'll see."  
" Okay."  
  
Everyone was quiet as Sakura stood center stage. There was a period of shuffling as each  
rushed to find a good seat, then silence. At first, nothing happened, and Sakura feared the worst. Then,  
the familiar feeling of warmth rushed over her, waves upon waves. This followed by an icy feeling, almost like standing in a light falling of snow.  
All the others gasped as a sort of mini blizzard surrounded her, cloaking her from view. Mr. Terada clapped.  
  
" Bravo! You're a descendant of water nymphs!"  
[ But, I'm not finished yet.]  
" Oh? Is there something else you have in your power too?"  
[ Yes.]  
" Alright. This should be quite interesting."  
  
The mini blizzard continued to blow, when slowly, but surely, it disappated, and in its place was a small white ball. It unrolled, revealing a very unusual looking cat. The eyes were unmistakably Sakura's, complimenting the white fur very nicely.  
  
" Amazing. She's a Duea." Mr. Terada whispered.  
" So," Meilin wasn't pleased at the way Syaoran was looking at Sakura," She can do two things? What's all the fuss about?"  
" Oh, there's plenty to fuss about, Meilin. Only the most powerful sorceri can perform such a task as having two different types of magic integrated. Even I, whom have trained in magic for many years, cannot dream of such a feat."  
" What is SO great about two? It's two for goodness sake!"  
" Meilin, you must understand, that a single magic has many different spells attached to it. There is no way to learn them all in a normal lifetime. Many a mage has spent time trying to remember the spells that go along with their magic. Just because one is available, doesn't make it of any use to you. You have to remember that spell and use it often for it to work the effect you need. With Sakura, she has more then 3,000,000 spells available in water alone, and added transmorphing gives her another 2 to 3 million to choose from. Do you understand now, Meilin?"  
  
Meilin was silent in fury. Syaoran was glaring threateningly at Marc, who seemed to find it even more attractive that Sakura was powerful. Eriol decided now was the best time to change the subject.  
  
" How can we find out about our powers?"  
" Ah ha! That's today's lesson. We must discover the powers within us, and find our soul mates."  
" Soul mates?" Everyone immediately looked around.  
" Yes. But, I will explain that in a second. For now, you all must access your magic, and discover it."  
" But, we don't know how to do that!"  
" Oh, yes. Right, I forget this class isn't intermediate...Yes. Well, no worries. I will help you speed things up. Normally, we would have to discover them on our own, but that's after months of studying...and we don't have time for that. What we need to do is bring out a sign..."  
" What?!!!" Everyone's faces were bearing confused looks.  
" A sign...something that will symbolically represent what your power is. Yes, alright, that shouldn't be hard. Now who wants to volunteer first?"  
" I will."  
******  
Who is the mysterious volunteer? Find out! In chapter 4 of, The 7th Warrior Trilogy! To be continued... 


	5. Disaster

Hello! I'm back and with another chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy!   
To Care: Hey, when I read your review I found it curious. What did you mean by not being able to log in? Does it take you back to the same screen? Like you type in your e-mail and stuff, and then it takes you back? If that's the prob. then   
  
The 7th Warrior Trilogy  
The Beginning  
Chapter 4  
******  
  
" I will."  
" You, Syaoran? Alright, then. Stand here. Good. Now relax."  
  
Mr. Terada placed his hand above Syaoran's forehead, and closed his eyes. Syaoran continued to watch.  
  
" Concentrate...now I want you to clear your mind of everything, except the word magic."  
"...Uh huh."  
" DON'T answer me. Just do it."  
"..."  
" Now, I want you to concentrate on the very first picture that comes to mind when you think magic."  
  
Syaoran's eyes scrunched closed. He focused, tuning out all other sounds. It was then that he realized how hard it was. Noises that originally seemed almost inaudible now blasted out like they were turned up. The quiet rhythmic rumbling of the station, was now a blasting roar like a jackhammer. Breathing had become loud and rasping. Suddenly, he felt a horrible pain behind his eyes. Almost like the nerves were being dissolved. He let out a strangled cry, then tried to tune out the pain. But, the more he tried to avoid it, the more the pain seemed to increase. Mr. Terada's face had changed from kind, to fierce and commanding.  
  
" Syaoran, I want you to concentrate on my voice. Do you understand?"  
"...trying..."  
" Now, whatever you do, don't try to ignore the pain. That will only increase its greatness. Syaoran! Don't! Do not try to ignore the pain. No matter how great! You must float in it. Do not push against it. Syaoran! Do you hear me? Syaoran! Stay with me! Don't lose to it!"  
  
It was becoming too great. He fell to the floor, clutching his head. His eyes were squeezed shut, and tears escaped. Someone kneeled down next to him, but he was oblivious. Sakura! With little thought, she placed her hand on Syaoran's temple. Slowly, she closed her eyes. He struggled with invisible forces, but she held tight.  
[ Syaoran. Can you hear me?]  
******  
  
Syaoran screamed again. He was floundering in an ocean wide. Something was sucking him down, like quicksand. He looked frantically for something to cling to, but all was smooth rippling ocean. He swam for all that he could, but there was no land in sight. His limbs tired, and the pain returned as soon as he stopped. It overwhelmed him like a suffocating blanket, choking the air from him. Slowly, he was sinking into it; his body shutting down to protect itself. His brain was going fuzzy. So, this was what it was to be magic. His body was being swallowed. But, wait....  
  
[ Syaoran, can you hear me?]  
  
That voice. Someone was calling him? He looked around, and saw to his amazement and fear the ocean of pain drain away. All around, everything was going white as he regained consciousness.  
******  
  
Syaoran found himself on a hospital bed inside the sick bay. He got up, and realized that his vision was still slightly fuzzy. Rubbing his eyes, he found to his relief that it cleared up. There was something going on outside. He looked around. It was a single room, with a vase of flowers by his bed. Looking down, he noticed that he still wore the uniform. Just as well. He remembered the noises outside, and looked out his door. It was Mr. Terada, and he was arguing with a rather tall and angry man.  
  
" Touya, I assure you that she is perfectly fine."  
" You call a coma perfectly fine! I don't know what kind of teacher you are!"  
  
Syaoran decided he didn't like this man very much. But, wait. Someone was in a coma? Who?  
  
" Touya, she will be healthy in a day or so. It's just a little brain over drive."  
" Terada, you are really pushing it!!! She is lying on a bed unconscious, and you treat her like a computer! Did you hear what the doctors said?!!! Near death!!! Little chance of survival!!! I swear, Terada, if she dies, I will personally hunt you down."  
" Her brain will repair itself."  
" And what about that boy? Had you not performed your cockamammy ritual on him, Sakura wouldn't be like this!"  
  
Syaoran gasped. Sakura was in a coma because of him? What happened? That voice! It was hers! But, why? He quickly walked over to Mr. Terada. Touya stopped talking, and gave one last glare at Mr. Terada before storming away. The teacher turned to Syaoran.  
  
" Well, Syaoran. It's good to see you up."  
" Mr. Terada. What happened?"  
" You had a little accident. Nothing serious."  
" No, I want details. What happened?"  
" (sigh). You lost control of your mind. The pain overwhelmed you. You began to hallucinate. Sakura helped you."  
" How?"  
" Well, it turns out she's not a Duea. She's a Tria. She has three powers. One's a healing power. What I can't figure out is how she could be sent into a coma. The energy drain of healing magic is not that strong. It couldn't have weakened her system so badly as that she couldn't handle the pain...Hmmm..."  
" Can I see her?"  
" Yes. The others are in there too."  
" Thanks."  
  
Syaoran walked in, and looked at the pale, sullen figure on the bed. She was wearing a hospital gown, and a machine was linked to her monitoring her heart beat. Bedeep............Bedeep...  
It scared Syaoran to watch it. His anxiety would raise, and he would watch, waiting for the next signal indicating her heart was still fighting. Tomoyo was weeping, and Eriol was trying to control the urge to hold her. No need. She ran outside, and Eriol followed. Syaoran let them pass, then stared at Meilin and Marc. They didn't seem to care, and Syaoran was bubbling with fury. The bubble burst as Marc spoke.  
  
" That was a pretty stupid thing she did. Didn't even think about the consequences. Absolutely foolish. To save such an idiot boy."  
  
That was the last straw. WHAM!  
******  
  
Marc was dazed for a second. He lay against the far wall, blood trickling down his lower lip.  
  
" Syaoran!" Meilin rushed to Marc's aide, but he shoved her off.  
" What the heck was that for?!!!" Marc shouted.  
  
Syaoran stood heaving for a second, oblivious to the throbbing in his fist.  
  
" I don't care if you insult me," He hissed," But, if you're going to insult her you're going to have to deal with me. What's the matter, Marc? Jealous that she was braver then you? Envious that she got the teacher's respect before you? Mad that she's courageous enough to do something you wouldn't dare?"  
" What do you care, kid?" Marc said wiping his lip.  
" Answer me!"  
" Alright. You want an answer? I can't stand her! One stupid action and she's already the hero around here. Everyone respects her now, including that damn teacher! And you know what? I think she's a freak! You heard what Mr. Terada said. She's got three powers, which is almost unheard of. So, that makes her a freak. Even among magic people. She's a dult! But, hey, she's cute. I guess something had to be sacrificed for her pretty looks, eh?"  
" You say that again and you'll get more then a cracked lip!"  
" What's the matter, Syaoran? Can't handle the truth?"  
" Get out!"  
" Come on, babe. Let's leave Mr. Cool alone with his girlfriend."  
" She's not his girlfriend!" Meilin muttered.  
" Not for long she won't be..."  
" OUT!" Syaoran bellowed so that even Marc winced.  
  
Marc dragged Meilin out, and Syaoran continued to heave for a second. His raging soul quieted, and he walked back to Sakura's side. He stared at her again, and to his own amazement, cried. Tears streaked down his cheek, and he fell like a ragdoll next to Sakura's bedside.  
  
" I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am..."  
****** 


	6. Recovery

  
  
The 7th Warrior Trilogy  
The Beginning  
Chapter 5  
******  
  
The next day, to everyone's relief, Sakura came to class. Her coma had magically, literally, disappeared and she was up and about. She was a bit wobbly, but she continued to smile. Syaoran felt his throat constrict. He couldn't look her in the eyes without feeling the guilt well up. Everytime he looked up, her eyes would be locked on him, giving him inquisitive glances. He would only turn away in bitter despair. Sakura, being the way she was, misinterpretted him. She bit her lip, wondering why he was mad at her. Marc grinned.  
' Perfect. Those two can't even tell they're hurting each other. Time to help them along Enemy Lane.'  
  
" Hey, Sakura."  
" Oh, hey, Marc." Syaoran's ears perked up. He looked at Sakura and felt his blood boil.  
" So, what's up with Syaoran there?"  
" I don't know."  
" You know, you'd think that after I'd spent the night watching over you, he'd be grateful you're alive."  
" You really did that? What about Syaoran?"  
" Him?" Marc smirked," He spent the night with Meilin. I could hear them talking all through the night."  
" Why that little..." Sakura fumed. Then, she realized what she was saying and blushed.  
" Yes, sir. That boy is trouble. My suggestion is to stay away from him."  
" Why?"  
" Who knows. Besides, I think he may have purposely screwed up the symbol search just to hurt you. I'd be careful."  
" Really?" Sakura's mouth let out an inaudible gasp.  
" But, hey, with me around no one will dare hurt you." Then before she could protest he kissed her, lipwise.  
  
Syaoran felt like a furnace had just gone off. Suddenly, everything felt cold and blue. He quickly gathered himself, and left the room. Meanwhile, Marc grinned cockily at Sakura. SMACK! He was surprised to find a huge red mark where Sakura had smacked him.  
  
" Don't you ever do that again!"  
" Hey, babe, cool it. Just a joke."  
" A very idiotic joke, thank you." She turned away from him.  
" Look I'm sorry, babe. But, don't you think that your protector deserves a little reward?"  
" Mr. Marc. Do we need to have our ears checked?" Mr. Terada turned in his direction with a frown.  
" Uh, no sir."  
" Alright, then hurry to class. I just rang the bell."  
******  
  
" Yesterday, we seemed to have had a little problem, so today, we'll take more precautions. Now, Syaoran, I neglected to warn you about the pain yesterday, so I will today. You will experience a great wave of pain, as you already know, but I want you to try and focus it. Think of it as a room of light. You need to gather it, and focus it into a beam. When you have that under control, I want you to bring up the first picture that comes to mind when you think 'magic'. Got all that?"  
" Yes, sir." Syaoran glared at Marc, who was making eyes at Sakura again.  
  
He felt Mr. Terada's hand on his forehead. It was cold and clammy, and shaking slightly. Slowly, he felt the pain return. This time, he didn't ignore it. He reveled in it. Drank it in. A new scene appeared. He was in a room bathed with white light. Searching around, he found what he was looking for. An entire wall of the room was missing, that's where the light was coming form. Slowly, he began to reform the wall in his mind. The hole grew smaller, and the light grew brighter and thinner, until it nothing but a thin stream of light. Once Syaoran, had that done he conjured up the word magic. Immediately a picture came to mind.  
  
" Syaoran, quick, look!"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, and found to his amazement, a large face staring at him. He yelled in surprise and fell back. It was a fat bird. Orange to be exact. Apparently, once he'd started, everyone else went, and now an assortment of animals sat around the room: a white cat made of snow for Sakura, Syaoran's orange bird which was made of fire, a black cat for Marc, and a black bird for Meilin, a purple bird that was Tomoyo's, and an indigo blue bird which was Eriols. Syaoran was disappointed to see that there were only two cats in the room, Marc's and Sakura's. Marc on the other hand was smiling.  
  
" Must mean that I'm going to be hers, huh?"  
" I guess so." Syaoran said; disappointment badly covered.  
" Alright, it looks like, Syaoran, you have fire, and it looks a bit like yours is starting to get into transmorphing, but hasn't quite started yet. Marc, you have Dark magic, but why yours is trying to pass off for a transmorpher I'll never know, Meilin you also have Dark Magic, and Tomoyo and Eriol you have psychic powers, looks like." Mr. Terada examined each of the 6 animals.  
" Yes. Good..."  
  
******  
I know it was short, and you probably want to strangle me for making Marc and Sakura partners, but I never said they were partners, and I never said they were soul mates. 


	7. Revelation

This'll probably be the last part for now, until next week anyway. HW duty again..  
  
The 7th Warrior Trilogy  
The Beginning  
Chapter 6  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura sighed. Well, at least she didn't have to be Syaoran's partner. It would have been a lot more disappointing. Or not. But, he hated her - he made that really clear. Looked like he and Meilin would be hooking up after all. Marc tried to hug Sakura, but Mr. Terada saved the moment.  
  
" Alright, now we see who chooses who."  
" What do you mean?" Marc's head snapped around.  
" Do you think I'd let you choose? It's the magics' decision. After all, you don't know who's magic your compatible with."  
  
Syaoran didn't seem any bit reassured by this. He watched as Marc's black cat purred happily at Sakura's white one. 'Here goes, now I have to watch more torture'. He expected the cats to be nuzzling and purring. Why the heck was Sakura's cat taking such a long time to make such an imminent decision? It took its sweet time, inspecting Marc's cat. Suddenly, the hair on its back stiffened and it began to hiss at the black threateningly. The blacked seemed puzzled. It moved closer, only to receive a nasty swipe from the white. The white cat began sniffing around, and noticed the black bird. Syaoran was freaked out for a second. Mr. Terada seemed to sense this.  
  
" I must point out that at the end of this we'll have 3 pairs of girl/boy partnerships."  
" Why?" Tomoyo seemed disturbed by this," Why can't it be girl/girl?"  
" My dear girl, a soul mate relationship is very...how should I put it...personal. It's much deeper then any friendship you'll ever experience."  
" Oh," Tomoyo blushed a deep red; complimenting her face rather nicely.  
" Ah," said Mr. Terada," It seems as if one of our groups has been decided."  
  
The indigo bird was now seated together with the purple bird. Eriol and Tomoyo. The two looked at each other, and felt a blush work up their face. Eriol, who wore glasses, felt them slide off, but was too busy looking at his soon to be partner.  
  
" Why don't you two come with me so we can perform the joining?"  
" Joining?" Eriol and Tomoyo's faces went beet red at the thought of what that could mean.  
"Oh, yes. You're two magics must be linked for the choosing to be complete. Once partners are chosen it is impossible for the magic to survive without the help of a mate. So, they will combine, and voila! you will be connected. Like mixing colors..."  
" Oh."  
  
As they were led outside, Sakura watched her cat closely. It was walking to where the orange bird had just been cornered by the black bird. Syaoran thought he'd be sick as Meilin's bird moved closer and closer.. Suddenly, the black bird, in its ectasy of the chase, gave the orange bird an affectionate peck on the head. Unfortunately, Sakura's cat didn't like it one bit. It immediately rushed towards the black bird, and with one swipe of its paw, sent the black bird crashing into the wall. White cat stood protectively in front of the orange bird, much to everyone's surprise, especially Syaoran. The black cat in turn, seeing its new interest crash into the wall, barreled at the white cat. This sent the white cat crashing into the wall nearby. A quarrel insued between Syaoran's bird and Marc's cat. Mr. Terada entered at this moment.  
  
" Well, everything seems to be going well."  
  
The remaining four children stared at him as if he were crazy. Syaoran was amazed to see his bird chattering at the black cat with more ferocity then even he had. The black cat had on a bored expression. BANG! He winced as his bird was sent crashing into the wall. Sakura's cat, seeing its interest hurt this way, gave the black one a good slash across the face, before running to the poor bird and curling up beside it. It was purring!  
  
" Well looks like the last two groups have been decided. Sakura you and Syaoran come with me."  
" Us?" Registering the event that just took place...  
" Yes you."  
" Are you sure?"  
" Absolutely!"  
" We're together?"  
" Yes. Marc's and Meilin's haven't officially declared their choices of each other, so we'll do yours first."  
" Uh...okay."  
  
Syaoran was still in shock. He expected to see a look of disappointment on Sakura, only to be confronted with one of utter surprise - not exactly what he was hoping for, but hey, surprise could be a good thing. They exited the classroom, and Mr. Terada turned to them.  
  
" Congratulations. You two are one pair in few who find their soul mates in the same room. Now, we must perform the joining of magics. I believe your animals will do the honors. I must warn you, before I forget, you might feel a slight bit lightheaded."  
  
The cat meowed and the bird chirped. The cat jumped high, the bird flew. They collided in the center, and their colors melded together. Then, the jumbled cloud of color split, one half returning to Sakura, the other to Syaoran. They felt an onrush of emotions from the other. It was too scrambled, but one thing did stand out in Syaoran's mind: curse. He gasped unconsciously. Sakura realized too late that a memory had been seen. Which one? Her face went white. He wouldn't...  
  
" Mr. Terada," Sakura stared in fear at Syaoran. Was he going to tell?, " Mr. Terada, can we speak in telepathy to one another?"  
" Yes, of course. That's one of the many gifts of being linked."  
" And what about the other linked children?"  
" They can only hear their partners. Now, if you kindly step back into the classroom, I must finish the last pair. Again, congratulations you two! You're stuck together, mentally, for the rest of your lives..."  
  
Their faces showing a dazed expression Sakura and Syaoran entered the classroom once again as Meilin and Marc exited in anger. Syaoran tried his new power.  
  
[ Sakura, how long have you had that curse on you?]  
[ What curse?]  
[ Don't play dumb...]  
[ .....Sincea couple months ago...]  
[ And you never told anyone? A doctor? Anyone besides your brother?]  
[ No...]  
[ Sakura! You could have been killed! You knew that magic tends to drain, but you let the curse work on you anyway? Do you know how much energy it drains?]  
[ How did you know that?]  
[ I can read you memories, now answer me! How much?]  
[ Approximately double the drain a normal spell takes...]  
[ And that's already half your energy for a normal spell, right? Double that and your sapped clean!]  
[ But that's not the point...]  
[ It is exactly the point! You could have died on that hospital bed.]  
[ I'm not dead yet...]  
[ Sakura, why didn't you tell him?]  
[ Touya told me not to. And even if he hadn't I wouldn't have told anyway.]  
[ Why? It could have cost you your life!!!]  
[ Why would you care?]  
[ I......] It was then that Syaoran realized: he didn't know why he cared. He quickly blocked this confusion from Sakura, [he's your teacher...you should tell him.]  
[ There's something about Mr. Terada that seems wrong to me. I can't...]  
[ Can't you accept the fact that maybe he's just trying to help you?]  
[ NO! I know there's something not right about him...]  
[ Sakura...you are so pigheaded!]  
[ Hmph!]  
[ I don't know how I'm going to stand being linked to you!]  
[ Neither do I!]  
  
There was a moment of peace. Then...  
[ You won't tell, will you?] Sakura...  
[ For your safety...]  
[ Syaoran!] Sakura's eyes widened.  
[ I really think...]  
[ God, don't...please don't....Syaoran, I'm begging you...]  
[...]  
[ You promise you won't tell?]  
[...]  
[Please...}  
[...I Promise.]  
[Truthfully?]  
[Yeah.]  
[Not lying are you?]  
[No.]  
[...Thanks...]  
[Don't mention it.}  
  
There was silence for a while, as the two got used to sharing the same mind, almost.  
[...It was you....]  
  
" What?" Syaoran reverted back to speech in his confusion.  
" That night, that I was in a coma. You spoke to me. You were there, not Marc. You were the one that watched me."  
" Oh, that." Syaoran ran his hand through his hair sheepishly.  
" And, I'm sorry I believed that lie that Marc told me."  
" It's nothing." Syaoran started to laugh.  
" What?" Sakura seemed puzzled.  
" Oh, its nothing. Just looking..."  
" You're looking through my memories again!!!"  
" Not all of them. Just one in particular." Syaoran laughed again; Sakura noticed how rich his voice was compared to Marc, who had a rather squeaky voice.  
" Oh, that one." Sakura blushed a light pink.  
  
Syaoran seemed to be seeing the day over again in his head, only from Sakura's point of view. He watched as Marc's face connected with his, er Sakura's, and tried not to laugh again as Sakura slapped Marc. He should have stayed longer. Then, he realized that Sakura was trying to look at the memory from his mind. He quickly shoved it aside. Sakura wouldn't give up. She managed to snag a single emotion: sorrow. Sadness overwhelmed her as she watched the same scenario from Syaoran's point of view.   
  
" You really were hurt that time, weren't you, Syaoran?"  
" I-I...I don't want to talk about it."  
" Syaoran..."  
" I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ALL RIGHT?!!! IT WAS THE PAST! IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW."  
" Your feelings matter don't they?"  
" JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  
" Fine!"  
Syaoran was quiet, embarassment overwhelming him as he realized he'd done it again. Though the word apologize floated around in his mind, pride choked it down. After that, a barrier seemed to go up in their minds. Neither would allow the other to see their memories. But, one thing still bothered Syaoran. The fact, that he wasn't the only one that knew about Sakura's curse, her brother wasn't the only one - there was one other. The person who laid the curse on her in the first place. If he didn't tell anyone, who would protect Sakura? Him?  
*****  
" Alright, class. I have an announcement to make. Our class is going on a fieldtrip."  
" Really?"  
" Yes. To earth!"  
" Why?"  
" We have two new students to pick up."  
" Alright!"  
" Now, I know for a fact that you four had no guardians when I last heard, but you. Syaoran you need parent permission."  
" What about me?"  
" Oh, you, Sakura. I already talked to your brother. We had a little chat, apologies and all, and he said yes. I had him sign this paper. So, that leaves you, Syaoran."  
" Alright."  
" Alright, you all! I want you back here packed and ready by 9:30. Our flight leaves at 10:00."  
" Yes, sir!"  
******At 9:30******PM of course******  
  
  
" Everyone packed and ready to go?"  
" Yes!"  
" Now lets see. Syaoran...you get your mom's permission?"  
" Yep. Here."  
" Ah, lets see. Yes. Looks like everything's in order. Alright then. Shall we go?"  
" Yeah!"  
  
They all boarded the shuttle. It was a comfy place, but extremely crowded. Sakura refused to make eye contact with Syaoran the entire way, although it pained her to do so. But, the same thought kept going on over and over in her mind.  
  
' I won't speak to him until he apologizes.'  
  
Unfortunately, that would be extremely difficult. Mr. Terada, being as observant as he was: decided maybe a lesson was at hand.  
  
" Alright, class. Let's have a little exercise to warm up those psychics....what the..."  
  
Before anyone could groan, a brilliant flash of light came from outside, blinding everyone aboard the ship. As quickly as it had appeared. It vanished.  
******  
That's all for now...Keep on the watch for Ch. 7 ;-)! Buh-bye!!! 


	8. Tragedy

_The 7th Warrior Trilogy_   
_Chapter 7_   
_By DragonLass_   
_________________________________________________________________

_ " Wake up!"_   
_ " Wha???"_   
_ " Oh, Eriol! Please wake up!"_   
_ " I'm up, I'm up....what's going on?"_

_ Eriol felt himself blush in the dark of the cabin; someone, most likely a girl, was hugging him very roughly. And, from the sound of the voice, it could only be..._

_ " Tomoyo? What's going on?"_   
_ " All the lights are out!"_   
_ " I'm aware of that...but what's happened to the ship?"_   
_ " We got hit by something. The ship's beat up really bad," She was hugging him even tighter now, he could feel her ragged breathing next to his chest._   
_ " Where's everyone else?"_   
_ " I don't know. The lights came back only for a couple seconds, and I saw you."_   
_ " Well, we shouldn't waste any time, we should find the other people."_

_ Eriol could almost see the disappointed look on Tomoyo's face...he regretted having to part contact with her too, but they had important things to attend to. He felt along blindly, careful to go slow enough, so as Tomoyo could keep within touch distance of him. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and Eriol wasted no time in looking around. The first thing he noticed was the huge gash Tomoyo had suffered along her brow. It was dripping, but she seemed oblivious. He pushed aside his concern momentarily, to look some more. There were 4 main piles of debris...(mostly chairs) that he could discern. Lucky for him, he'd been quick to note their positions, as the lights immediately sparked and darkened again. He reached out for Tomoyo's hand, then led her to the first pile._

_ " We have to dig."_   
_ " All right."_

_ They pushed busily at the mangled material, but unearthed nothing. They were about to set on the next pile, when their was a jostling coming from one near the rear of the cabin. The duo was quick to follow the sound, and help the trapped occupants. The lights found this time, to flicker back on, and Eriol was relieved to see Syaoran huddled on the floor, his jumpsuit torn and bloody. But, where was Sakura? His question was answered by a small bundle moving beneath Syaoran's body. A moment later, Sakura was revealed, her fragile frame protected beneath Syaoran, but even he could not prevent her from coming out of this unscathed. Her arms were scratched to ribbons, and it took all Sakura's restraint not to cry out in alarm. But, even Syaoran could not mistake the look of fear in her eyes, and he quickly set about shredding the arms of his jumpsuit as makeshift bandages. As opposed to the alternative...too late. Sakura placed her hand above each wound, and began to systematically heal herself, little by little. And, little by little, her face began to lose its healthy glow. Syaoran glared reprimandingly at her, but could do practically nothing to prevent her from using the magic. It was when she began to heal him that she'd drawn the last straw._

_ " Sakura, stop!"_

_ She didn't answer, but finished his healing, and moved on shakily to Tomoyo. Eriol caught the concern in Syaoran's eye, and glanced at Tomoyo. She nodded in understanding, and pushed Sakura's hand aside politely._

_ " Sakura, its alright...its just a scratch, nothing I can't handle."_

_ But, Sakura was determined. She reached out and healed the wound, losing another notch of health. Syaoran finally managed to pull her aside. He reprimanded her in his own fashion._

_[ Sakura, stop!]_   
_[ Not until everyone on board is healed.]_   
_[ By that time, you'll be the one who needs healing!]_   
_[ Syaoran, relax. I'm just trying to help them.]_   
_[ There is such a thing as too much help..]_   
_[ Don't worry so much! I can take care of myself.]_   
_[ Not from what I've seen.]_   
_[ Look, I can take care of myself, so just lay off!]_   
_[ Sakura!]_   
_[ Look, I'm not some little baby who just came from the delivery room...I'm 10 years old,]_   
_[ And has a curse as well as a gift...]_   
_[ I can heal people...its not as bad a curse as you make it sound...]_   
_[ It is when you kill yourself in the process!]_   
_[ I am not killing myself, you exxaggerate.]_   
_[ Exaggerate, nothing! I know the odds...]_   
_[ And so do I!]_

_ Syaoran sighed in exasperation. Stubborness must be an inborn thing. He watched as Marc and Meilin appeared out of nowhere. No way was he going to let those two take advantage of her magic. He had little to worry about of course. Marc and Meilin, still bearing a venomous grudge, shoved Sakura away mercilessly, refusing all treatment she tried to administer. Syaoran needed no other reason to sit Sakura down and get her to rest. She was pale as death, and looked on the verge of it too. There was a crackling, and the lights dimmed again, but only for a second; there was a high-pitched hum, then the lights returned, and along with it came none other then, Mr. Terada. He'd immerged from the cockpit, and looked like he'd had more then his share of bumps and bruises. His face was grim, as he made a horrific announcement._

_ " Class. I would like to begin, by telling you a bit of disturbing information...first off the pilot is dead."_

_ There was a murmur throughout the group, as each turned to the other, the information shocking._

_ " I'm not finished...It seems, that that shockwave came from within the vicinity of the Station."_

_ Another murmur, this time louder and reflecting the surprise of the populace. Mr. Terada motioned for them to quiet down.___

_ " Class. I have some news, which you might not want to hear..."_   
_ " We might as well."_   
_ " The station....its...its..."___

_ Everyone looked to him expectantly. He tried to articulate what he was trying to say, but couldn't find words to describe what he'd discovered. He pointed out one of the cabin windows, turning his back. Everyone crowded around to look out. There was nothing...the space outside was empty, except for a faint silvery dust that sparkled everywhere.___

_ " I don't understand...What does he want us to look for?" Sakura wondered._   
_ " Don't you get it, you nitwit!" Meilin said," That's exactly what he was trying to say. Sheesh, you think she could put two and two together."_   
_ " What?" Sakura looked around._   
_ " The station's gone. Doy. It's been blown to a million pieces. The shockwave, einstein." Meilin chattered._   
_******___

_ Ooh! Definitely enjoyed that! Bet you did to yes? No? Maybe so?___

_* Crowd is roaring angrily, and tries to beat up DragonLass*___

_ Hey! Get off! Oof! This is DragonLass...oof...saying Ciao! Hey, Let go!___

_* Crowd continues to scream, holding up ^No more cliffys!!!^ Signs*_


	9. Similarities

The 7th Warrior Trilogy   
By DragonLass   
Chapter 8   
******

" No!" Sakura's face was pasted against the window, as she desperately searched for any sign of life outside.

Nothing. Only the empty, black expanse of space greeted her anxious gaze. Her mouth opened in horror, and her hands slid out from under her, causing her to collapse in a faint. She fell with a thud. Syaoran walked up to her calmly and tried to pick her up, only to drop her as Meilin grabbed him around the waist.

" Why do you want a sad case like her, when you could be my partner?" Meilin purred.   
" Listen, there may be a 99% chance that I won't get along with Sakura, but it is an obvious fact, that 100% certainly I will not get along with you." Syaoran stated coldly.   
" Don't dismiss her advice too easily," Marc interjected," After all, you'll probably make Sakura so much happier. And if Sakura's left partnerless, that will open a niche for me."   
" I could almost believe that." Syaoran's sarcasm masked his anger," Almost. Except the part about an open niche for you."

Leaving Marc stammering for a retort, Syaoran carried Sakura towards the crew quarters. He chose one, then entered placing Sakura on the bed. Searching around, he noticed a food materializer, a new piece of equipment for such an old ship.

" One mocha latte." Syaoran muttered.   
" I am sorry. My scans indicate that you are below the legal age level for caffeine intake. Please make another choice." A computerized man's voice put in.   
" Ugh. Idiot computers." Syaoran thought.   
" An apple."   
" I'm sorry, but it appears that your system has already the necessary sugars and carbohydrates it requires."   
" Grrr..." Syaoran looked about ready to strangle it. Instead, he left, and yanked Eriol aside.   
" What seems to be the problem?"   
" Can you reprogram this computer?"   
" Why?"   
" Because its getting on my nerves..."   
"..."   
" I need to get something for Sakura..."   
" And?"   
" And if you don't fix it, I'll have to drag her over there, wake her up, and get her to tell it to give her something to wake herself up..."   
" Confusing..."   
" So, fix it!" Syaoran said in exasperation.   
" Certainly," Eriol opened a panel beneath the system, and fiddled for a little.   
" Good Evening Mr. Li..." The computer droned.   
" Heh."   
" Don't push it, Eriol. Get rid of the politeness."   
" Whaddaya want..." It now had taken on a pirate like sound.   
" Hardy har har. Sarcasm will get you no where."   
" Give me a sec." Eriol closed the panel. He smirked in victory.   
" Hello," The voice was now female, and had, suffice to say, a lot more humanistic qualities.   
" Hello, computer." Eriol said; Syaoran looked at him strangely, and he mouthed the words ' testing for bugs'.   
" Hello, Eriol." Syaoran gaped in surprise," Is there some way I can help you?"   
" No, thank you, actually. Syaoran would like to have a word, though."   
" All right. Hello, Syaoran. My name is Milanee. What can I do for you?"   
" Well, I could use a cup of herbal tea."   
" What about that mocha latte?"   
" Oh, that. No. I don't think that will work."   
" One herbal tea." Milanee repeated. Suddenly, out of nowhere a girl of about 16 entered, black hair and holding a cup of herbal tea innocently." Here you are, Syaoran. Anything else?"   
" Who are you?"   
" I'm Milanee."   
" But, you...were...computer...over..." Syaoran pointed towards the food materializer.

Milanee giggled.

" Eriol reprogrammed me, so that I'd have a holoform too. But, don't worry, this tea is real."

Syaoran accepted it and headed towards the bed. He found her awake, but her eyes seemed strangely glazed over, and she sat on the bed like a zombie. Milanee walked over, and felt her forehead.

" What's the matter?"   
" She just heard a little traumatic news...she'll be okay."   
" Are you sure? If that herbal tea is for her, I should probably bring her something stronger."   
" No trouble. I can get her to snap out of it."   
" Alright. But, if she needs anything else, just call."   
" Thanks Milanee."   
" You're welcome." With that, the holoform disappeared.

Sakura's eyes moved ever so slightly, and her breathing was ragged, and before he knew, Syaoran found himself alone, with a tight-mouthed cat. It's eyes glistened, and it opened it mouth, and began to whistle like a flute. Syaoran jumped, and looked at it, wondering how he could make it stop, when he noticed that she wasn't just doing any ole random note. There was an actual song in it. As it played, he heard voices weaving in and out of it, singing a song that was new to him.

_ As snow begins to fall, and heaven's light to fade._   
_ Its then and there I miss you most of all._   
_ I hear an eerie sound, and shiver 'neath my quilt._   
_ Knowing that had you been there, I would not be so scared._

_ And soon, the darkness chokes,_   
_ The pureness, that was once your life._   
_ I think of you, so lonely, wherever you may be._   
_ And all the more, I miss you, still and alone._

_ Then, out of misty shadows,_   
_ You come for me._   
_ Out of the blue and murky waters,_   
_ You rescue me_   
_ And, its then, that I know you've not abandoned me._

_ But, maybe its not you._   
_ Who takes me by the hand._   
_ Maybe it is someone with your heart._   
_ Someone who'll be there for me._   
_ Someone who'll take care of me._   
_ Forever. And Ever. My love in life._

Milanee had left the room quietly, and Syaoran had fallen silent, watching the cat whistling this sad tune, a lullaby almost, to people gone. And it was then that Syaoran realized the pain he felt, for loved one's he lost.

" Mother." One word, and yet it seemed to break him apart. He lost control for a split second, allowing one tear to part. That was all. But, it was enough to see, that beneath the calmed, and cool exterior, he was alone and friendless. Scared, confused. All the things that ashamed him, were now trying to express themselves. The barrier of minds fell, and mixed emotions smashed, feeding itself into the partners brains.

Sakura. Sadness, Confusion, Disbelief, Vulnerability.   
Syaoran. Anger, Defeat, Denial.

Both suffered the same loss, but each his own way of handling, complete opposites for Syaoran, and Sakura. But, it was this difference, that bonded the two together. They balanced each other in a way that could only be discovered by them. Only they would be able to determine what was to be their fate.

__________

Hey, if anyone can make up a tune, for the lyrics I made, I'll have to say, WOW! Even I can only imagine what the song seems like, but its all opinionated. Sort of haunting, eerie, like the song that Alan on Sailor Moon plays, only more complex, and probably more high pitched and animal like.   
And if no one wants to try that, see if you can guess where I got this idea from. I can only hint you by saying its an anime that came on once or twice on Cartoon Network. Does that narrow it down? Once you guess, it should be pretty easy to figure out what I'm talking about.


	10. Trauma Healing

The 7th Warrior Trilogy - Ch 9 ** The next few days of the trip were spent in solitude, everyone avoiding each other. There were so many jobs available, it wasn't hard for people to occupy themselves. Eriol found a talent in repairs, and continued to scurry from port to starboard, bow to stern, fixing the bugs. Mr. Terada made busy by acting as a morale raiser, constantly giving the students hope, and new energy. At one point, Eriol and Syaoran managed to find themselves repairing in the same area, and as they fiddled with dial and button, they talked.**

** " Hey, Eriol..."**   
** " Yeah?"**   
** " How are you and Tomoyo doing?"**   
** " Just fine..."**   
** " No, I don't mean physically-- well, yeah I do, but I meant more..."**   
** " You mean, how are we doing in the connected sense?"**   
** " Yeah. How are you dealing with it?"**   
** " Well, its tough, but we're getting used to it. You just have to give it some time."**   
** " How much time?"**   
** " Excuse me?"**   
** " How much time does it take to get used to it?"**   
** " Well, gosh," Eriol scratched his head in puzzlement, then shrugged," I couldn't really say, it all kind of depends on your personalities."**   
** " So, there really is no set time, when you'll all of a sudden get used to it?"**   
** " No, don't be ridiculous. It takes time, depending on you and your partner's compatibility..."**   
** " And supposing its taking longer then you thought?"**   
** " Syaoran," Eriol stopped tapping the control panel for a second," Are you having trouble with Sakura?"**   
** " Well,"**   
** " I've noticed you two haven't been around each other lately."**   
** " I've been busy."**   
** " Syaoran, even when I'm busy, I still find time to sit with Tomoyo and chat. It's a good healthy way to strengthen your bond."**   
** " Well,"**   
** " Syaoran," Eriol seemed to become serious," I've been watching you. You and her are purposely avoiding one another. I've seen you pass each other by without a second glance, as though the other didn't exist."**   
** " Well,"**   
** " Syaoran, the only way you're going to make this any easier for yourself, and for her, is to get to know her a little bit - share."**   
** " It doesn't work." Syaoran muttered bitterly," I know, because I've tried it already."**   
** " Are you sure you tried hard enough?"**   
** " What do you mean?"**   
** " I mean, maybe you aren't doing it as hard as you can, only as hard as you think you can."**   
** " You've lost me."**   
** " Look, all I'm going to say, is that you haven't been working your hardest to try and get to know her."**   
** " She's too stubborn. I don't know why we were even paired together."**

**********

** " That's why you have to make the best from the worst." Tomoyo and Sakura were having a similar conversation in the mess hall.**   
** " How?" Sakura sighed in hopeless defeat.**   
** " Find a common interest."**   
** " That's easy for you to say, you and Eriol were meant to be like a pair." Sakura continued scrubbing aimlessly at the counter.**   
** " Sakura, you have to sort of accept the facts. You and Syaoran are different! But, sometimes different is good!"**   
** " How?"**   
** " Well, it means that you can surprise one another!"**   
** " Hmph. Him, surprise me? He's already surprised me enough!"**   
** " Sakura, is it possible you're purposely looking for quirks in him?"**   
** " Quirks?"**   
** " Problems...you know, picking out all his faults."**   
** " That's so stupid! Why would I do that?"**   
** " Is it possible you really don't want to be paired up with him?"**   
** " Tomoyo! What are you saying? Are you asking me to break up the link and stick with Marc?"**   
** " No! I'm just saying, that are you deep down wishing that someone else was your partner?"**   
** " No! No, that's not it at all."**   
** " Are you scared?"**   
** "..."**   
** " You're scared of losing him, aren't you?"**   
** "..."**   
** " Sakura, is it because of what happened to the station?"**   
** "..."**   
** " Sakura, you're afraid to get to attached to him aren't you?"**   
** "..."**   
** " Answer me, please."**

** Suddenly, Syaoran and Eriol entered into the mess hall. Sakura startled, fled the room, a lump forming in her throat. Syaoran motioned helplessly.**

** " You see! I can't even go up to her."**   
** " No, Syaoran, it's not your fault. I upset her a little." Tomoyo confessed.**   
** " What happened?"**   
** " Syaoran, it's not your fault. She's afraid."**   
** " Of what?"**   
** " Of losing you."**   
** " What do you mean? I'd think she'd be happy to get rid of me, the way she avoids me."**   
** " Syaoran, she's suffered a lot of loss lately. Her mother when she was born, her father when she was small, and now her brother."**   
** "..."**   
** " She's afraid. She doesn't want to get attached, because all the ones she's cared about are dead."**   
** " But, what does this have to do with me?"**   
** " She's afraid you'll die. She's afraid you'll leave and she'll be alone again. Her life's been nothing, but suffering, Syaoran." Tomoyo said.**   
** " It's all she understands." Eriol put in softly.**

** Syaoran turned away. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. Memories of his father's funeral returned. He swallowed tears.**

** " But, what can I do? She won't listen to me. I'll talk to her later."**   
** " Syaoran, you have to do it now. I may not be empathic towards you or her, but there's something I can sense. And that's that something is going to happen very soon. And if you don't make a decision now, you will regret it forever."**   
** " What do you mean?"**   
** " I can't see specifically, but something is going to test you. Both of you. And if you don't close the gap between you two now, it is going to be disasterous."**

** Syaoran pondered this over in his head a while. He turned, and a new glitter twinkled in his eye.**

** " I'm going to go find her!"**   
** " That's the olde Syaoran! Go get her!"**

** Syaoran raced down the decks. With her mental barrier down, it wasn't hard to locate her. He found himself going further into the bowels of the ship. Suddenly, he found himself in pitch black. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, but he continued. Suddenly, he felt her mental colors overwhelm him, and he knew he was right on top of her.**

** " Sakura?"**   
** " Go away!"**   
** " Sakura?"**   
** " I said 'Go away'!" Sakura got up and prepared to yell some more, only to see that it was Syaoran. " Oh. It's you?"**   
** " Yeah, so?"**   
** " I thought it was Marc. He wouldn't leave me alone a minute ago."**   
** " Well, its not." Syaoran took a step towards her." Mind if I sit down?"**

** For a horrid second, Syaoran thought she would say no, but she just nodded her head, and crouched back down. As Syaoran's eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he realized that they were in the cargo bay area.**

** " Sakura, I know we kind of started out on the wrong foot. So I was wondering..."**   
** " Can we start over?" Syaoran stared at her. She was looking a little embarassed.**   
** " So...you...were..."**   
** " Thinking the same thing you are? Yeah." Sakura nodded.**   
** " Wow. This mental thing does the strangest thing." Syaoran laughed nervously.**   
** " Yeah."**

** Silence. Uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, broken.**

** " Class! Please report to the main bridge immediately."**

**********

** " Hey, Mr. Terada. What's going on?" Marc commented.**   
** " Seeing as that the ship seems to be in working condition, I think its time to give you some more magic lessons."**

** Everyone began to murmur. It had been such a while since they'd used their magic.**

** " Now, here is something that will help you on your journey."**

** Mr. Terada opened up his fists, which were balled up, and everyone leaned in for a closer look. In his palms lay 8 small rings no bigger than their pinky, each with a colorless jewel smooth and round. They were very simple, no carvings, no inscriptions.**

** " What kind of hoax is this? These rings all look the same!"**   
** " Meilin, these rings are more than a fashion statement. They are the key to controlling your magics...and to permanently fix your link as long as you wear them."**

** Everyone turned at this last comment. Permanent link? Everyone rushed forward and grabbed one of the rings.**

** " Teach. Supposing we lose them? How do we tell them apart?"**   
** " Once you wear a ring, it is yours permanently. If you drop it, no one else can wear it except you."**

** Sakura stared down at the tiny ring on her finger. It looked odd on her pinky.**

**[ I wish my ring was bigger.]**

** Suddenly, her ring seemed to grow on her pinky, making her gasp in surprise.**

**[ What?] Syaoran sent.**   
**[ It grew.]**   
**[ What?]**   
**[ I wished it would grow, and it grew.]**   
**[ What?!]**   
**[ The ring.]**

** Syaoran looked down and noticed that the ring now fit perfectly around her ring finger. He stared down at his. Suddenly, it to grew, increasing slightly, just big enough to fit around his fourth finger.**

** " Good! Looks like Sakura and Syaoran have figured their rings out slightly. Now, to get them turned on."**   
** " Turned on?"**   
** " Oh yes. These rings are not only a key, they are a gauge. They will change as you become more experienced with your magic, and depending on how they change, you'll know what level of experience your at, not to mention what magics you major in."**   
** " Hmm."**   
** " So, to begin, we first need them to register your magic type. So, on the count of three, I want you to conjure up your animal."**   
** " All right."**

** Once again, the room was a myriad of furry folk: four birds and two cats.**

** " Good, looks like Eriol and Tomoyo have things in order. Marc, looks like your animal's finally beginning to behave itself. Syaoran, congratulations! Your's seems to have finished its transformation process."**

** Syaoran watched smugly as the orange, now cat, walked up experimentally to the white. At first, Sakura's hissed, but after a few puzzled sniffs, the animals settled down.**

** " Now, if you are to look at your rings..."**   
** " Look! They're changing color!"**

** And it was true. Slowly, the gems on their rings were swirling from the opaque white to the colors that represented their magic. When they finished, there were now two onyx rings, one amythest, one sapphire, one bright topaz, and one pearl. Each wearer admired their rings, watching what looked like a small wind blown ocean inside, swirling the color lighter, now darker.**

** " Your rings should be in constant activity...but..." Mr. Terada's voice went grave," I must warn you."**   
** " What?"**   
** " If your partner should ever...suffer a misfortune, and not survive...your rings will lose their color. They will die."**   
** " What? How?!"**   
** " These rings, as you, are linked to your partner's. They work with one another to produce the amount of power necessary to control your magic. Should your partner ever die, your ring will lose its hold, and blank out, never again can you use it."**   
** " What if your link breaks?"**   
** " Your link cannot break. Once you've placed these rings you are forever connected until death. But don't get any ideas. It's not like marriage, where if your partner dies, you can just join with another. I wasn't joking when I said that only one in a million are ever linked. This partner, is the only one you'll have. If he/she dies, you will never be able to partner again. Part of you will be lost...the effects, would be disasterous. You're magic codes only to one, and that one alone. No other can take their place. Never."**

** Sakura shivered. She tried to imagine the feeling of being alone again, one mind, one soul. It scared her. Syaoran's hair stood on end, a chill ran up his spine. Mr. Terada suddenly became brisk again.**

** " But we needn't worry about those things. First, let's have our first official lesson of MAGIC. To start, I want each of you to tell me your magic. Come on, you know it already."**   
** " Psychic."**   
** " Psychic."**   
** " Dark Arts."**   
** " Dark Arts."**   
** " Fire. Transmorphing."**   
** " Water. Transmorphing."**

** " Good!"**   
** " Mr. Terada?"**   
** " Yes?"**   
** " You have two extra rings in your hand. There are six of us here, you had eight...who are the other two?"**   
** " Like I said. They are the reason we left the station. I honestly can not tell you what they're like, because the news of their arrival is new to me too. So don't waste time worrying over that, and let's continue. All right, since you know their names, can you describe them?"**   
** " ..."**   
** " As I thought."**   
** " Tell us."**   
** " That's what I'm starting, Tomoyo. All right, who wants to go first?"**   
** " Me."**   
** " All right, Marc. Since you and Meilin have the same magic, This'll be easy."**

** "_ The Dark Arts is a very powerful form of black magic. It is much similar to the psychic ability, but can include a small amount of Transmorphing Magic as well. The Dark Arts were once banned from being teached, because if the user was weak of mind, they were consumed by the intensity of its control. But, I believe that the Dark Arts is a good test of a person's will power and mental strength. To control this is a great feat, and one that may come in handy over time. The Dark Arts is mainly an Illusionary magic, in that it mainly consists of conjuring images to fool the enemy. A defensive approach._**   
**_ Psychic Magic. This draws mainly from the strength of the brain. It usually appears in those strong of soul, and requires emotional stability. Psychic Magic was once very popular, as it was the best to defeat Dark Magic, but now its toned down a little. Psychic magic is powerful, but it usually means the person has little physical abilities as well. The Psychic Magic isn't an illusionary magic, because it requires little to no conjuring to use. It is classified as Kinesis magic, but this title is pretty informal as the magic itself covers many categories._**   
**_ Fire and Water are contrasting elemental magics. They're pretty self explanatory, so I needn't much to explain. Transmorphing magic is also different. It is an illusionary magic, and requires much concentration. There is no time limit to how long you can remain changed, but there are some mental problems. If you stay in one morph too long, you can mentally get stuck - your brain sort of gets used to the morph, and alters to think like the morph . Also, if you stay in a morph too long, it becomes exceedingly painful for the caster to undo the spell. Some have been known to die before they've completed their change._**   
**_ And last. Sakura's healing magic is special. It's in a category all its own. Healing magic is pretty mysterious, there is little known about, it except that it ..well...heals. Healing magic is individualized, and can differ from person to person."_**

**" Whoo, that's a lot of information, Mr. Terada."**   
** " I know Tomoyo, but its only the bare necessities. As you go, I'll teach you more. For now, that's all you need to know about your magic, orally anyway. Now, let's get into the hands-on stuff."**

** Mr. Terada scratched his head.**

** " Now, what did I have next on the agenda? Ah, yes. An art lesson."**   
** " Arts and crafts?" Marc hissed in disdain," What is so great about that? That's baby stuff! What about fighting?"**   
** " Arts and crafts..." Mr. Terada turned sternly, " Can help you a lot. Besides, you understand later why I don't want you fighting here. Now, I want each of you to concentrate your imaginations. Now with your magic, make an original piece of artwork. Permanent or temporary. Begin, now."**

** Sakura looked at her open palms, unsure how to start. Suddenly, it began to come to her. Without much thought, Sakura formed a small bit of ice in her hand, and began trying to shape what came to her mind.**   
** Syaoran concentrated hard, then in his fury growled and formed a ball of fire, ready to chuck it at the floor. Suddenly, his eyes seemed hypnotized by it. He could almost....with surprising speed he used his mind and began to manipulate the dancing light in his palm, amusement and wonder crossing his face as its shape twisted and whirled around and around.**   
** Tomoyo was having fun, making odd rings with her magic, but it wasn't inspiration. Her eyes were hard upon the little shapeless blob, but nothing seemed to come to her. Why?**   
** Eriol was having the same problem. What was he to do? He tried and tried, but nothing seemed to come to him. Not wishing to fail the assignment, he began fooling around with psychics, making gravity defying pyramids of strange shapes and colors.**   
** Marc was angry. Syaoran was obviously just in the partnership because he had to, and the worse was that Sakura accepted it. What could she see in a slob like Syaoran, that was missing in good looking him? In his fury, a thought came to mind, and he wickedly began to stretch and skew some black magic into something that would get his A and pay Syaoran back at the same time.**   
** Meilin felt dumb. All she had so far, was two blobs connected into a sort of snowman. What a dumb assignment.**

** Mr. Terada smiled knowingly. So the prophecy would be confirmed soon. And when that happened, the day of Reckoning would begin. He grinned to himself. Purging of the dirt would soon take place. He turned to look at the now partially completed projects. Meilin was staring off into space, and her project looked like two blobs. Well, cross her off. She wasn't the one. Marc was making an ingenious little magic...something...he was blocking it from view. Very good, but not quite. Ah, Tomoyo was creating a series of complex loops, being connected by a line...interesting, she was promising...Eriol was also on the verge, his project was a pyramid of shapes that normally would no balance as they did, had they been in normal gravity. Bravo! Well, look at this. Mr. Terada felt he'd needed a second glance. Syaoran had created a small replica sculpture, he was still "carving" the finishing touches. It was a girl, dancing about gracefully on air. Very interesting. Could he be the one spoken of?**   
** Mr. Terada stopped at Sakura's art work. She was craned over a small palm sized object, clear as glass. Mr. Terada raised an eyebrow.**

** " It's a key, Mr. Terada." She said without looking up.**   
** " A key?!"**

**_Bringer of Wrath, bearing the sign of Cosoli_**   
**_Shaped like music coming from this of ivory._**   
**_Guardian comes next with physical joy._**   
**_Protects against Evil with Burning Love._**   
**_But, bearing a weakness hidden away._**   
**_The Bringer must die, for one life to stay._**

** " Mr. Terada, are you all right?"**   
** " Huh? Yes...Would you let me see this....key?"**   
** " Yeah. Here." She placed it in his palm." It's gonna melt in a minute though."**   
** " I only need it for a second." He stared down. It was small, cold, and shaped like a piano key.**   
** " Sakura...is this key for opening a door?"**   
** " Yes...well, no actually I don't think any door would have a key like this..."**   
** " It's an interesting design...looks almost like a key on the piano."**   
** " It does, doesn't it?" Sakura studied her key with new interest as Mr. Terada handed it back to her.**   
** " Syaoran, that's interesting. Very original. Dancing."**   
** " Yeah. My mother loves to dance so I thought I'd make it."**   
** " Very creative. Now, what is this Tomoyo...."**

** " Agh!" Mr. Terada turned to hear a squeal of indignation.**

** Syaoran shouted out as he watched a little black dragon snorting tiny flames at Sakura's art project. Marc grinned in satisfaction, as the little key melted away to a puddle. Suddenly, the dragon began to jerk, as though enduring a painful spasm. It fell to the floor, and Marc set upon it immediately.**

** " What's wrong with it?" Suddenly, the little beast got up, shaking its head, jeweled eyes sparkling again.**

** Marc was about to pick it up, except something was wrong. Instead of hopping into his hand obediently as he'd taught it to do, it grabbed his finger in its little teeth, and began to gnaw away.**

** " Oww! Hey!" Marc shook the pest off. Sakura unintentionally turned into her cat form, and began to laugh, rolling about the floor. Mistake.**

** " Hsssss...." The little dragon wasn't pleased. It swooped down on Sakura and began trying to flame at her. She squealed an ran towards Tomoyo, but the little dragon beat her there, and chased her back in the other direction. Syaoran's instincts began to whirl, and he changed into his form, cat, and watched as Sakura zoomed behind him. He growled menacingly at the small dragon, but when it tried to dodge around him, Syaoran plucked it out of the air, and pinned it down with his paws.**

** [ Sakura, are you okay?] Syaoran turned in concern.**   
** [ F-fine.] She was shaking.**   
** [ Ssh..] Syaoran swept a paw over Sakura's back, causing Tomoyo to gasp.**

** " Syaoran, you shouldn't touch her! She's made of ice!"**


	11. We're Here!!!

The 7th Warrior Trilogy - Ch 10 **Oh, gomen nasai, I skipped this chapter. I had to insert it and change the storyline slightly, but it explains a few things. I apologize. Highschool had me all in circles...**   
**************

** Syaoran recoiled as he realized what Tomoyo was saying. But, Mr. Terada interrupted his thoughts.**

** " There is no need, Syaoran. You two are soulmates, connected so intimately, that you are immune to the clashing magic. Don't worry, Syaoran. She's safe with you. Now, give me the dragon."**

** Syaoran was about to pass it, but it squirmed from beneath his paw, and with tremendous effort, let out a huge spurt of fire. Sakura, caught unprepared, was enveloped in the flames.**

** [ NO!] Syaoran beat the dragon a good one, before racing over to the disappating smoke. She was gone.**

** Mr. Terada picked up the little dragon, and before anyone could protest, squeezed it into oblivion.**

** " HEY! Mr. Terada, you killed my dragon!"**   
** " Marc, don't be foolish. Had it been a real dragon I would have taken other precautions, but this is a work of your magic! And speaking of your magic..."**

** Mr. Terada waved his hand slightly, and Marc's ring disappeared.**

** " HEY! I thought you said it wouldn't come off."**   
** " I said nothing of the sort. And I will be keeping it with me, until the end of this trip. Do I make myself clear?!"**

** Marc nodded, still in shock. Meanwhile, Syaoran looked around desperately for Sakura, when there was a frightened scream. Meilin jumped into Syaoran's arms as a white mouse waddled around. He was tempted to drop her to the floor, but decided there was a large chance she would kill the mouse. So, instead, he gave her back to Marc, and picked up the rodent in her place.**

** " Sakura?!"**   
** [ Where is it?!!]**   
** [ Where is what? Sakura...]**   
** [ The dragon...where is it?]**

** Syaoran stroke Sakura's fur absently; it was real, not ice thankfully, though had it been real a second ago should wouldn't be alive..**

** [ Mr. Terada dealt with it.]**

** A feeling of gladness washed over Syaoran. Sakura's mind barrier was down. That was good. He pushed down the instinct to probe, and placed her in the palm of his hand.**

** [ Now change back.]**   
** [ No.]**   
** [ Come on, Sakura!]**   
** [ No!]**

** Syaoran sighed, when suddenly he heard her sigh too.**

** [ All right. Fine. Put me down.]**   
** [ I don't know...I'd rather enjoy the idea of carrying you...]**   
** [ Syaoran, put me down!]**

** He laughed and set her on the floor. As soon as she was back human, she glared at him venomously. Suddenly, there was a huge lurch, changing her glare to a look of shock. She was sent sprawling onto the deck, everyone else as well, and got up rubbing her head.**

** " What was that?"**   
** " We're...here..."**   
** " What?"**   
** " Mr. Terada! Look. We're entering atmosphere...we've finally made it to Earth!"**

** A cheer went up among the students. They quickly began to pick up their belongings as the ship was navigated to a landing at a ship launch pad in Northern Maine.**

*******

** Syaoran wore his sword hilt, and walked cautiously to the door. It opened, and with a bright light, they exited to the stairway placed there for their convenience. Immediately, the crew were set upon by a mob of paparazzi. It seems, the explosion had long since become headline news.**

** " Sir, is it true you are the only witnesses to the explosion?"**

** Mr. Terada waved off all cameras, microphones. He carefully pushed his way through the insistant crowd. A car, parked outside the people, rumbled softly as it and the driver waited for the arrivals. Syaoran was about to enter, when he turned. Sakura was making her way slowly down the staircase of the ship. She'd grown so used to the gravity aboard the station, that here it seemed like she was wearing two ton weights upon her shoes. Suddenly, the cameras found their prey. They all rushed in so close, that she could barely breath, microphones in her face, and camera's flashing. Fear overcame her, and she tried her best to escape, but being the last one off the shuttle, the news reporters refused to let her pass. She crouched down low, trying to calm herself a little, but it only scared her more, as the mikes closed in on her. She got up again, but found herself lost in a sea of eyes.**

** " Miss! Is it true that you are the only survivors?"**

** She gasped, and tried to turn away so the papers wouldn't see her face. Suddenly, the wind of something swept by her face, and with a great cry 40 mike heads rolled.**

** Syaoran stood heaving, his sword drawn, and everyone quiet. Electric wires sparked, and cameras turned.**

** " Let me pass." He murmurred dangerously, eyes narrowed, and sword held ready.**

** The swarm parted, and Syaoran walked solemnly to Sakura, he helped her to her feet, and sheathed his sword. With great effort, they made their way to the waiting vehicle, as Mr. Terada watched solemnly. What Syaoran did was dumb, but he wasn't about to tell him that. It was clear, who he was, and the part he would play. Deep down, Mr. Terada knew this had been the test he'd needed, to prove his theory. Now, the Cleansing would begin.**

*******

** [ Checkmate.]**

** Sakura smiled as she heard a squeal of indignation coming from Tomoyo. Her hand swept across the board, and scattered the psychic pieces across the limo floor.**

** [ Calm down,] The pieces returned to their original positions [ Would you rather I let you win?]**   
** [ No!]**

** Marc sneered silently. One thing he hated about mental arguments, was you couldn't hear them. His gaze fell on Sakura, but was immediately warded off by Syaoran. That boy guarded her like she was some sort of treasure...**

** [ Not by much.]**   
** [ You're telling me.] Meilin yawned lazily, leaning on Marc's shoulder. They didn't love each other, but found that they had a common goal: the separation of Sakura and Syaoran. It was this that kept them bonded.**   
** [ When I get my hands on her...]**   
** [ You'll what? Kiss her to death?] Marc glared, only to receive a smirk, [ Don't give me that. I know. You're over your head about her. You wouldn't...couldn't harm a hair on her head...that dragon just happened to do accidentally, what you'd been planning for Syaoran...]**

** Another glare silenced Meilin. But, she still had that knowing glance on her. She would reap her rewards soon enough. In the mean time, there was a little separation work to begin.**

** It was nearly 3 hours later, when the limo finally pulled into the driveway of a huge mountain chateau. Surrounded by forests, it was hidden away among the wilderness. Mr. Terada had barely opened the door, when a voice called from the halls.**

** " Mr. Terada! You're finally here! We're your two new students, and we're very glad to meet you!"**   
  



	12. Newest Additions

The 7th Warrior Trilogy-11 ***   
" Students, I'd like you to meet your new classmates. Their names are Cameron and Bertina."   


Syaoran gave them a once over; trying to get a first impression. Cameron - tall with dark brown hair and striking   
dark blue eyes, was as fit as a ten year old could be. Bertina on the other hand was frailer, with short black hair in   
an almost Egyptian bob cut, and large brown eyes behind a pair of thin oval framed glasses. Her complexion was   
almost deathly pale, but there was no mistaking the healthy shine in her eyes. She was timid, and hid behind   
Cameron noticeably. Marc was the first to make an impression, and the first to make a tactical mistake. 

" Hey, girl, what's your sign?" 

He smiled slyly, only to suddenly find himself face to face with Cameron. Marc immediately stood up cockily. 

" Hey, I'm sure a strong, sensible guy like you could do with a new partner.." 

Bertina was fearful, she didn't want to be traded, she didn't like the look in that boy's eyes. But, Cameron only   
glared warningly, and even Marc understood its meaning... "Flattery will only cost you your neck..." 

Sakura could see where this was going and worked up the courage to approach Bertina. 

" Hello. My name is Sakura."   
" Hi."   
" And this," Sakura motioned to Syaoran," Is Syaoran."   
" Cameron's and I are together," Bertina motioned behind her," We're very glad to meet you." 

For five seconds, there was a tense silence. Cameron and Syaoran evaluated one another, reading each other the   
way guys do, and for a horrified minute Sakura thought they might duke it out...but then... 

" Good to meet you, Syaoran." Cameron stuck out his hand.   
" You and I have something in common." Syaoran said, returning the handshake.   
" Yes. We do." Both of them glanced at Sakura and Bertina who were busy chatting softly with Tomoyo. 

" So, Bertina, what's your magic?"   
" Earth." Her voice was almost a whisper, like the rustling of leaves in the wind.   
" Earth? That's kind of generalized...anything specifically?"   
" Plants.."   
" And Cameron?"   
" Rock."   
" Oh." 

Bertina waved her hands delicately, and a silver vine appeared from the marble floor, twining itself around and   
around, until it formed a delicate circlet. 

" For you."   
" Thank you. It's beautiful." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she picked it up and put it around her wrist.   
Suddenly, the little circlet glowed. Sakura yelped a little, and Bertina apologized.   
" I'm sorry. It's suppose to do that."   
" Wow. It's wonderful. Thank you." 

Bertina pulled another one together and handed it to Tomoyo who, together with Sakura, admired its fragile   
links. Marc in the meantime decided to try again and slinked up beside them. 

" I still say you're missing the opportunity of a lifetime." 

Sakura sighed in disgust. Turning her back to Marc, she tried to continue her conversation, but Marc was   
insistant. 

" Aw, come on. One of you must want to dump your pathetic excuse of a soul-mate." 

Eyes flared. 

" Don't ever call Syaoran pathetic!"   
" You're a loser if you think I'll dump Eriol." 

Marc stared at Bertina. She turned away, too shy to speak, but her body language told plainly she was not   
interested. 

Marc smiled, but it was forced. With what little pride he could salvage, he left, kindling a fire of revenge.   
Meanwhile, Meilin was trying her best to make the worst of things. She sauntered over to Syaoran. 

" I don't know what you see in that little girl." She murmurred. 

His silence perturbed her, so she tried to weave her charm around Cameron. 

" I mean, I know partridges with more figure then they do." 

Syaoran's glance told Cameron to hold his rage. Bottled up, it only fueled his temper further. 

" What do you see in those measly excuses for girls anyway?" 

Syaoran was about to lose it, but there was no point in letting Meilin get the best of him. He could see that   
Cameron was about to burst too. 

" Come on." He muttered, yanking Cameron along," We have better things to do." 

Luckily, at that point, Mr. Terada had returned. 

" Class, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Mackenzie, my assistant teacher." 

A tall woman with a mysterious smile, and long dark red hair walked beside Mr. Terada. 

" Hello, students. Let me be the first, to welcome you to Chimaera Chateau. You'll each have your own private   
room for your things, and I'll show you to them."   
" Mrs. Mackenzie will be teaching you for a while, as I have some urgent business to attend to." 

Mr. Terada left, and Mrs. Machkenzie smiled. 

" Let's begin now, shall we? Now what has Mr. Terada managed to teach you?"   
" How to make our animals appear, and how to make art..."   
" Hmm. Then, you're behind. Strange, its not like him to slack students off."   
" Well,"   
" Nevermind. Now, Cameron, Bertina, you were not with this group correct?"   
" Yeah." Cameron.   
" Do you know how to summon your animals, though?"   
" Yes."   
" All right. Everyone, my first lesson requires you to have your animals, so do it. You'll only need them for a little   
bit." 

Immediately, 8 animals appeared out of nowhere. Purple bird, indigo bird, two black birds, one white cat, one   
orange cat, a green snake, and a copper snake. 

" Very good. Now, I'll introduce my animal to you." 

A cloud swirled, and out of the skies, a fuchsia colored hawk the size of an elephant landed in their midst.   
Everyone gasped. 

" Yes, she is impressive, isn't she? You see, your animal does not just reflect your magic, it reflects your power   
as well. As you grow in strength and ability, so will your animal. Now, don't take this the wrong way, your animal   
may grow big, but doesn't mean that it will be of much use to you. Your animal will merely be a symbol of your   
power, and can intimidate. But, in no way, can it ever help you in your battles. Animals can not harm the living soul,   
but I'll explain that further as we go. Right now, we're going to try to bring out the powers within you so that you   
will be prepared. Now, to begin. Each of you, at minimal, needs to memorize one basic spell. It would be rather   
stupid of a Magi not to know at least one spell.   
In my class, you'll learn a minimum of: one defense spell, two attack spells, one restraint spell, and two release   
spells. This is the goal for all magic types. The first I'll teach each of you is a defense spell."   
" Shouldn't you teach attack first?"   
" Attack spells are important, Syaoran, but defense is a life and death importance. You need to know how to   
protect yourself against many types of magic, and without a good defense spell, you can know all the attacks in the   
world and they wouldn't help you.   
Now. The trick is to get the defense that will work to your advantage. Choosing the right one can be difficult. The   
stronger the magic that is bombarded on you the stronger the defense you need. Certain kinds are known to drain a   
Magi's power, so its important to find the best one."   
" Best one?"   
" Well, its common sense that a fire Magi would not use a water defense, because that could extinguish a great   
deal of his power, and vice versa for the water Magi. Technically, Magi could summon any power they want, but   
some powers have adverse effects against his major magic type.   
Now, each of you has a different magic, but the defense spell is much the same: a protective covering of some   
sort, to repel the opponents attack. It is merely the make-up of the shield that differs. For psychic, your defense   
would be your mind.   
I find, that for my psychic students and dark art students, it is difficult to form a shield correctly, because   
unlike the elementals you're barriers are not physical. For you it is necessary to form a shield with your power, but   
in a way that it wouldn't tap off your reserve. In this way it is easier to maintain your defense to the peak, without   
draining you as well...now, will my psychic students please step forward? Good. Give it a try." 

Eriol and Tomoyo both formed shields, small round disks of purple psyche, but Mrs. Mackenzie shook her head.. 

" No, try again. They must completely surround you. Attack is not always from the front." 

Eriol and Tomoyo extended their shields to form bubbles. It held for a second, but flickered and disappeared.   
They stood panting. 

" You see my point now? It takes a great deal of energy, but it can be done the way I said, one just needs to   
learn the way to do it. Try again, this time, do it as though you are blowing up a balloon. Tie off your energy from   
the shield..." 

Eriol nodded, but there was a decided pause as they took a deep breath - the first time had been draining. With   
careful consideration of their resources, they slow bubble formed around them, and their eyes closed, each   
imagining how they could tie off their energy. Suddenly, an idea hit them. They slowly merged together their   
energy, forming one large bubble around them. It lasted longer, over 5 minutes, before it flickered and they gasped. 

" Good! That is another way to do it, merging to one. It saves energy forming one shield. But, you will have to   
learn to do it separately later, in case your partner is not present. Now, let's move to...Bertina and Cameron."   
" Us?"   
" Yes. Please." 

Bertina and Cameron stood in front of Mrs. Mackenzie. She waved a gloved finger. 

" Now, you're magic is..."   
" Plant."   
" Rock."   
" Very good. Now, you're defense is elemental magic. You're barriers of defense will be more physical. A cage.   
You have it easier, because you're defensives don't draw off your energy, but you'll still need to learn the proper   
way to form a good shield on the first try, as you cannot add to the shield you make." 

Cameron and Bertina exchanged worried glances. 

" All right, to begin..." 

For an hour or so, Mrs. Mackenzie slowly instructed them in the ways they could defend themselves against   
attacks of other magics. By the end, they had the minimal defense experience of a 20th class mage, lowest in the   
ranks. 

" Very good. Now, why don't you all relax in the dining room?"   
" All right!" 

Mrs. Mackenzie herded them down a hallway. A huge mahogany door was opened, and everyone gasped. A long   
table clothed in white linen was set with many delicious delectables. Each child rushed over to a seat and sat down.   
Just as they were about to eat, Mrs. Mackenzie interrupted. 

" Be back to meet me in the main lobby. We have more to learn before the day is done." 

Hunger had been plaguing them since their arrival, and they gladly filled their stomachs. As they calmly ate, they   
talked. 

" What do you think this school is training us for?" Eriol asked over a slice of bread.   
" I don't know." Cameron answered. " But, whatever it is, its got to be better than where we were."   
" Nothing will ever be better then where I was." Sakura muttered.   
" That may be your case, but we were glad to get away." Cameron muttered.   
" Yes." Was Bertina's only answer, but her face registered the same pain as Sakura's - both sad, but for   
opposite reasons.   
" Oh, look. its about time we get back." 

They hurried all the way to the lobby, and continued their study. All afternoon, and through the night, they   
trained in defense, their teacher firm and strict, making sure they knew exactly what they were doing, unwilling to   
let them get away with the smallest mistake. 

" Perfection is the difference between life and death. One small mistake can cost you more than your life..." 

As they were ushered to their rooms that night, each one of them was tired, and felt as though lead weights had   
been wrapped around them. The girls to their rooms, and the boys to their own. Each room contained a large bed,   
complete bath and a huge wardrobe full of different clothes, and beside each bed, their bags and belongings were   
laid out along with nightwear, just so their clothes would not be wrinkled for the next morning. 

Time flew. Almost a year passed, and the children learned quickly, gaining new skills and achievements each   
day. Sakura, Tomoyo and Bertina grew extremely close. Cameron, Eriol and Syaoran would never be as close as   
the girls, but they had their own bonds. Marc and Meilin stayed their distance. They pushed others away, and the   
others found no reason to include them, as they repeled all kindness. Another year, and the children are all 12.   
They've become experts at their magics, and Mrs. Mackenzie found that the studies were beginning to bore them.   
But, there was nothing more she could do for now...it wasn't the time yet. 

Another year flew by and their powers steadied a little. They were now at the same level as a class 19 magi   
which would seem a very small improvement considering the time they'd spent. But, since they hadn't actually   
faced another magi in battle, it was no surprise. The only changes had been their physical appearances, their   
animals were the same as when the 8 children started. And it angered some of them, particularly Marc. He fumed   
as the others went about looking busy. 

" I can't believe it!!! Two years and still no improvement!" He gave his bird a disapproving glance.   
" It may take more then 3 years for the experience to build up." Bertina said quietly. She was still the same shy,   
timid girl as when they'd first arrived, but she'd built up a little self-confidence in that time.   
" Maybe you can tolerate this, but I CAN'T!"   
" Patience is a virtue..." She continued.   
" NOT FOR ME IT ISN'T! AND IF YOU DON'T QUIT SPOUTING THAT TRASH, I'LL..."   
" You'll what?" 

Marc looked up into the eagle eyes of Cameron. His bravado slumped visibly, but he still was in a nasty mood.   
Cameron took another step forward, calmly eyeing the other threateningly. 

" I'll...I'll..." 

Marc lifted a finger, then let it fall. His eyes broke the gaze, and he looked at the floor in defeat. Then, he slowly   
raised his eyes back up. They no longer reflected coolness, and stability...rather an uncontrollable fire roared, built   
up from two years of wrath. 

" I'll DO THIS!" 

Before everyone's eyes, he powered up an energy ball, and aimed it at Sakura. Syaoran's eyes widened, and he   
sped across the hall towards her to save her from impending doom. But, he was too far. The energy blast shot   
across the room, and Sakura watched with horror. She was about to duck in hopes of a chance of escaping, when a   
body tore in front of her, shielding her entirely from harms way. There was a gasp all around and Sakura looked up,   
expecting maybe Cameron or Eriol to be her angel of mercy. But, what she saw shocked her. Bertina heaved   
silently, arms crossed before her face, and blood dripping slowly down her elbow to the marble floor. Sakura   
couldn't believe what she was seeing. Could this silent mysterious girl, one who was too timid to confront even   
herself, be the one who'd just saved her from a fate worse then death?   
Cameron's eyes glazed over in rage. He rushed at Drake, but Syaoran got there first, with a good backhand right   
across that cruel smirking face. Cameron turned to assist, but Syaoran's face told him plainly " I'll deal with this..."   
and Cameron knew better then to interfere. Turning, he rushed to Bertina, who had dropped to her knees, Sakura   
beside her with tears pouring. 

" Why'd you do it? I could have taken it..." Sakura muttered softly.   
" I'll be fine. Go help Syaoran, I'll be all right." She smiled reasurringly, as Cameron's arms enveloped her. 

Sakura was about to place her hand on the red welts running up and down, but for some reason, Bertina pulled   
away slightly. Syaoran saw from a distance as well, and though it puzzled him, he was relieved. Sakura shouldn't be   
using that power against such an awful wound. 

[ BERTINA!] Cameron's mind was filled with raging emotions.   
[ I'm sorry.] She expected a reprimand.   
[ Don't ever scare me like that again...] Her eyes turned upward, in wonder. He'd been afraid for her?   
Impossible. He was Cameron, he had no fear. 

Bertina smiled silently, cut off by a wince. Her arms were a mess. Cameron helped her up and moved her quickly   
up and towards the med lab. 

*** 

Syaoran and Sakura paced outside the emergency room, Tomoyo sat wringing her hands, Eriol holding her   
reassuringly. Syaoran glanced up, Cameron was leaning against the wall, biting his lip. Several screams erupted   
from the room, and Cameron squeezed his fists tighter, his eyes tighter. Helpless, as they fixed her up.   
Sakura closed her ears to the screams, willing herself to deaf. Out in the furthest parts of the corridor, Meilin sat   
back and watched the group. 

*** 

Bertina gritted her teeth, as the stinging elixer was applied again. 

" AAAAGGGGGHhhhhhh!" She clenched her teeth, teary eyed in pain. She gripped the stainless steel bench, as   
she tried to maintain mental block. But, some of the pain still managed to seep through, and Cameron could sense   
her. 

[ Hold on. You'll be all right.] His words reassured her. 

" Hold on, sweetie, you're doing just fine." Mrs. Mackenzie poured a small bit more of the elixer, another   
scream of pain. 

It was a mess of welts and burns up spanning her elbow to the back of her fingers. The dark magic prevented   
blood clotting, and so this painful process was necessary to remove the spells from her arm so she wouldn't bleed to   
death. Mrs. Mackenzie heard a soft sobbing from outside. Sakura had been inconsolable, and it still escaped the   
teacher why she wanted to wait outside suffering this torture. Cameron too was in a great deal of shock, and if not   
handled properly could do something quite unthinkable, self afflicted damage even. 

*** 

3 hours. Three hours and they hadn't come out yet. Cameron's face was wrinkled with worry. He flinched as a   
hand fell on his shoulder. 

" She'll be all right, Cameron." Syaoran's smooth bari-tenor voice echoed. Cameron nodded solemnly. No matter   
what, he wouldn't cry…a lump formed in his throat… 

" If she doesn't make it, you'll need a new partner...I volunteer!" 

SLAM! Meilin clutched her cheek in shock. Cameron heaved angrily, then stormed off. She watched him, then   
huffed. 

" WHAT DID HE DO THAT FOR!! WHAT DID I DO TO HIM?!!!" 

Sakura sighed in disgust, and followed after. Syaoran left next, glancing back once. 

" I didn't think anyone could be so self-centered. I guess I was wrong." 

She gasped as he departed. Her shock was replaced with anger as she screamed after him. 

" I'm NOT SELF-CENTERED! I JUST PLAN AHEAD!!!" 

She grumbled softly and left as well, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol waiting patiently for the patient. Neither one of   
them said anything as more screams echoed from behind the door. 

*** 

Swish... 

Eriol looked up. Tomoyo slept soundly on his shoulder. 

" How is she?" 

" She's all right. Is Cameron here?" 

" He left, but he should be here any second. Their mental link is strong." 

" Yeah." 

Silence insued, as Bertina walked out wobbily. Her entire lower arm up to her elbow was swathed in bandages.   
She looked up, and saw a figure blurrily hurrying towards her. She tried to clear her eyes, but pain and her visual   
handicap still fuzzed her vision. 

" Bertina!" She felt arms embrace her, and tears welled up. She stared at the blurred figure.   
" Cameron?" Her half-blind eyes wandered up to the blur of color that was his face. Automatically, her hands   
went up, feeling along the lines of his face, reading his expression by touch as she was used to doing so many times   
before. 

" She's going to be all right." Mrs. MacKenzie wiped her hands. 

Bertina's eyes were wide. Her hand stayed on Cameron's cheek bone, as she looked at him with tear-stained   
face. She could feel his tears sliding between her fingers, and his muscles clench as he struggled not to sob in relief.   
He'd been afraid. And it scared her. If he could be scared, there were things out there worse then this... Suddenly,   
her vision cleared up. 

" Here, your glasses." 

She turned obligingly to the newly arisen Tomoyo who had placed them on her again. 

Syaoran watched the two, Cameron murmurring softly, Bertina quiet, clutching her arms to her breast. They   
were the true Magi pair. He sighed and watched Sakura. Someday, he hoped it be the same for them as well... 

" Bertina's arms will heal, but they'll have permanent scars. She might experience further pain," Mrs.   
Mackenzie told Cameron later. 

" How much pain?"   
" A dull ache. Her muscles suffered a lot of damage. I don't know if she'll be able to use them fully again. But,   
mostly, its mental pain. It hurt her a lot during the procedure. She's been through a lot of shock, and if not properly   
handled, it could have disasterous effects." 

Cameron nodded. 

*** 

" You have pushed the limits of my temper once before, but this has got to top it all!!!" 

Mr. Terada pointed out. Mrs. Mackenzie fumed, anger consuming her as it had never done before. Even Mr.   
Terada dared not to cross her - when she was angry, she got angry. 

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH FOOLISHNESS IN A STUDENT!" Her voice   
echoed. Memories of the girl in her med lab flashed fresh in her mind. 

" I warned you Marc. I made sure of it. I don't like to punish students, but this was a major catastrophe. An   
infringement of this school's code," Mr. Terada replied sternly, " Therefore, you will be stripped of your powers for   
the next 5 years. You'll serve those five years in a child's rehabilitation ward, hopefully recovering from whatever   
is debilitating your mind." 

Marc didn't cringe, or plead, or yell. He simply stared off into space. 

[ Damn, that Bertina kid...she'd messed up my entire intentions...Well, she'd get what was coming to her soon   
enough...then...Sakura!!!] 

*** 

" Thank you Eriol, nicely demonstrated. Sakura your turn... All right, begin!" 

Sakura stood silently in the battle field. She watched closely. Suddenly...attacked! 

" TRANSFORM!" 

She transmorphed, changing into a small cat, white, and opened her jaws wide. Out of it, a blizzard shot across   
the ground, hitting the metallic droid full impact. It exploded. 

" Well, done! Next!" 

Syaoran looked confidently across the field as the next metal droid was ejected from a small tube. It flew silently   
toward him, and he raised his sword ready. 

" Begin!" 

Syaoran raised his sword, and flames began to lick up and down the blade. The entirety of it glowed red, and as   
the droid closed in, he raised it, and sliced through the target like a knife through butter. The two melting halves   
fell to the floor sizzling. 

" Well, done! Tomoyo, you're up!" 

She nodded in compliance, and strode onto the field as the next pod ejected. 

" Begin!" 

A small round ball formed in her palm and she rolled it towards the enemy. It knocked into the droid and stopped. 

" That's you're power? What a pansy!" Meilin screamed. 

Without warning, the ball sprouted multiple tentacles. They gripped onto the droid, and it convulsed violently as   
the energy was sucked out of it. The ball glowed intensely, then returned to Tomoyo – the droid remained crumpled   
on the floor. 

" Amazing! You all have improved a great deal!" 

They smiled proudly. Eriol looked approvingly at Tomoyo, and Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other, proud   
of their accomplishments. Cameron cheered from the sidelines, and even Bertina smiled, clapping softly. All but,   
Meilin.   
She growled angrily. There was no one there to help her. No one to tell her it was all right, or to tell her that   
she'd done a good job. No one. And for once, she cared. 

" Why must I ALWAYS BE THE ONE TO SUFFER?" 


	13. Betrayal

The 7th Warrior Trilogy12 **The Beginning - Part 1 of the 7th Warrior Trilogy**   
**Chapter 12**

**********

** Mrs. MacKenzie raised an eyebrow.**

** " But, Stanton, I really must protest." She argued vehemently," The children are barely level 19. They only know the bare minimals of being a mage. As far as they're concerned, its only a duty. They're taking it like a job opportunity, Stanton! They don't understand! They don't take it seriously."**   
** " I understand your concerns," Mr. Terada remained calm throughout her outburst," And I have a theory. You have been a wonderful teacher, but its not enough. A mage can not gain experience simply by learning the lessons. He needs to be confronted with everyday situations."**   
** " Stanton, be reasonable. These are not everyday situations."**   
** " Stella, I understand your concerns." Mr. Terada repeated," But I believe that the students are carrying the right attitude. In a sense, this can be mirrored with a job opportunity. And like the apprentices they are, I believe they should go out, and experience the world of magic on their own. They need to learn from their mistakes."**   
** " Stanton, the students that we normally 'churn out' so to speak, have a minimal of a level 17 mage. They're barely 19. Most of them squeak by, by only one spell."**   
** " One spell, can make the difference, wouldn't you agree?"**   
** " Isn't there something else they can do, that will allow them to gain experience, under our supervision."**   
** " Stella...as long as they know we're nearby to assist in their troubles, they won't take it seriously. You must understand, if they know we're here to simply drag them out of every situation, they'll never learn to be cautious of danger. That's what we're trying to teach them."**   
** " Stanton. Wait. Can't we give them a different test? Besides the Route?"**   
** " Stella, are you suggesting that we throw off 200 years of tradition?" Mr. Terada turned sternly.**   
** " No, I just think that they're not ready."**   
** " The Route of Cosoli will show us, if they're ready."**   
** " Mr. Terada!!"**   
** " Mrs. MacKenzie, I suggest you return to your meditations. You've been neglecting them, and the effects are apparent."**

** With that, Mr. Terada opened the huge mahogany doors of his office and left, closing them softly. Mrs. MacKenzie sighed.**

** " Maybe, you should take up meditating," She whispered," Perhaps, then, you'll see the danger of this."**

**********

** " Oh, this will be very exciting! We're going to take the Route of Cosoli!" Tomoyo murmurred.**   
** " I heard it would be tough."**   
** " Don't worry, we're all going together."**   
** " I know, but from my research this route is made for more experienced Magi." Bertina whispered.**   
** " Don't worry, Bert," This was the group's affectionate name for her," You'll be okay."**   
** " I'm still worried..."**   
** " Maybe we're just doing better then the 'more experienced Magi'."**   
** " Even the most experienced of the Mage had trouble in the Route of Cosoli."**   
** " Don't worry." Syaoran repeated again," Sheesh, you're going to get white hair before your time."**   
** " Come on, Bert. Calm down. Mr. Terada would never intentionally hurt us." Cameron smiled.**

** [She's always worrying.] Syaoran complained to Sakura.**   
** [ Syaoran! You have to admit, that she's not exactly built for combat. Not to mention her past history wasn't exactly a fun-filled childhood. Give her some slack.]**   
** [ I know, Sakura, but sometimes...]**   
** [ Syaoran, she may not be strong, but she's smart. Her instincts have never gotten her wrong.]**   
** [ Well...]**   
** [ If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be standing here right now.]**

** Syaoran couldn't argue with that. He was still bitter of the fact that Bert had saved Sakura instead of him doing it. But, he had to admit the awful truth, that yes, that girl's instincts tended to be more finely attuned then his. Bert looked up, and he noticed the absolute terror in her eyes. She was truely afraid of that course. He flashed her a glare that said plainly, don't worry. Despite the mistakeable interpretation, she picked it up and relaxed.**

** [ Syaoran.]**

** Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was smiling at him fondly. She knew what he'd done. She was proud of him! Well, that was moving one step in the right direction.**

** " So, what do we do in the mean time?" Eriol interrupted.**   
** " Nothing. Eat, sleep, relax." Cameron murmurred.**   
** " That's it? What about all that sitting up planning what we do first?"**   
** " It's going to be a surprise to the very end. So, there's no point in worrying our heads off."**   
** " Hey, where's Meilin?"**

** That was the first time people had noticed she was gone. Suddenly, Tomoyo piped up.**

** " She's not taking the test."**   
** " Why not?" Despite their distaste for her, they still regarded her as part of the group.**   
** " It seems," Tomoyo started slowly," That you need to be partnered to enter this exam."**

** Everyone went silent. Oh oh, time for a change of subject. Bert got up with a rustle of her white uniform.**

** " Well, I'm going back to studying."**   
** " You're always studying," teased Cameron.**   
** " You're always at the gym." She countered.**   
** " How's that the same?"**   
** " You're saying I have an obsession. I'm saying you have one too."**   
** " I do not! Working out isn't an obsession."**   
** " It is when you stay there 24 hours straight."**   
** " Well, what about studying..I'm sure no one else is obsessed with it as you."**   
** " That's not true. I am," Eriol reprimanded.**   
** " And me." Sakura smiled slyly.**

** Cameron found himself outnumbered three to one. Well, three to two.**

** " I like the gym!" Syaoran shouted.**

** Everyone turned to Tomoyo. She would either make it a tie, or push all the odds to Bert's defense...**

** " Oh, no! You guys aren't going to drag me into this too." She backed off.**   
** " Well, I don't have an obsession. I just like to stay fit."**   
** " Well, I don't have one either, I just like to stay informed."**   
** " Then we're all in agreement."**

** Bert continued towards the library, and Cameron, after a moments paused followed. In the end, everyone went to the library.**

** [ You ever wonder if she manipulates people?]**   
** [ Syaoran!]**

** Sakura was glaring, and Syaoran was grinning. Tomoyo couldn't help, but notice.**

** [ Ever wonder what they're thinking about?] Tomoyo asked.**   
** [ Nope.]**   
** [ Not even a little?]**   
** [ Not even a little.]**   
** [ Aw, come on, Eriol.]**

** Eriol smiled.**

** [ Best not get involved, dear.]**   
** [ Dear? You make it sound like we're an old married couple.]**

** Tomoyo blushed as she realized what she'd just said. Eriol only smiled.**

** [ What's there to wonder when our thoughts are so much more interesting?]**

**********

** " Master, the plans have been laid out as ordered. Shall I proceed?"**   
** " Patience, my loyal servant. You have done well. Patience, we will strike when the time comes."**

** In the darkness, a shadowed figure bowed down before the orb where Master's face was glowing.**

** " As you wish."**

*********

** " Today's the day." Sakura murmurred as the 6 of them stood before a huge metal door.**   
** " Yep." Cameron answered.**   
** " So, why do I feel like I'm about to take a step into a pool with no bottom?"**   
** " It's just butterflies in your stomach."**   
** " Well, they're pretty big butterflies, I feel like I could throw up."**

** [ Sakura, you all right?"]**   
** [ I'll be fine.]**   
** [ Now remember, don't use your healing powers too much in front of them.]**   
** [ What?!]**   
** [ I don't think they know about the curse, but we're not going to confirm it if they do.]**   
** [ Syaoran, I think we should share it with them.]**   
** [ Hey, weren't you the one that said that we should keep it as secret?]**   
** [ From Mr. Terada.]**   
** [ So why tell it to them?]**   
** [ Syaoran, they've been our friends for a long time. I trust them more.]**   
** [ Well, its your call. Though I think later would be a better time.]**

** Sakura tried to calm down as Mr. Terada stepped up.**

** " You'll all be embarking on a quest of determination, teamwork, and character. Yes, in this course, your true colors will become apparent. Please, step forward."**

** All six of them stepped forward, and Mr. Terada pushed a buttom. Suddenly, the huged doors creaked as they slowly receded into the walls. Sakura felt momentarily blinded, by a white light. Then, it was normal again, and they found themselves looking at a huge wasteland. Just as they stepped in, Sakura heard a scream of warning, before the doors slammed shut behind them. She raced back, and pounded on the doors, but it was too late. Suddenly, everything around them began to fade. The wasteland disappeared, and in its place, a small mirror.**

** " You children have come to be tested. To tread in the footsteps of the great Cosoli." The voice sounded like water.**   
** " Yes!"**   
** " Very well. Step closer then. Come. The doorway to your destiny is through me..."**

**********

** " Stop, let them back out!" Mr. Terada called to Mrs. MacKenzie from where she stood. Her eyes only glittered malevolently.**

** " Why should I? You wish them to take the route. Now here they are taking it."**   
** " Not this route. You've changed it! They can't take it! It'll be suicide!"**   
** " They, of course, don't know that." Mrs. MacKenzie hissed.**   
** " Why are you doing this? You were so adament against the the test."**   
** " I was. And still am. But, my Master believes that this test is perfect to fulfill the prophecy."**   
** " It is not time for the Cleansing!"**   
** " Oh, but it is...You saw it as well as I...the poem/prophecy says it all. You found the first part of it...and I am only fulfilling the rest..."**   
** " The Bringer must die...for one life to save..." Mr. Terada whispered hoarsely.**   
** " Yes!!! And we all know who the Bringer is..."**

**********


	14. The Test Begins

The 7th Warrior Trilogy - Chapter 13 The 7th Warrior Trilogy   
The Beginning   
Chapter 13   


__________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  


" Come closer, children. Your destiny is through me." The mirror echoed. 

Sakura and Syaoran edged towards the mirror slowly. There was no face, no features to even glimpse signs of betrayal. 

" What was that sound we heard? That scream?"   
" Come closer, children. Your destiny is through me."   
" Will you quit saying that?!! Answer our questions, already!"   
" If I were fully able to answer your questions, I would. However I am not fully equipped to answer the questions you ask, therefore I will be of no help to you. There is only one piece of information I can tell you: you have a choice. Choose to find another path, or choose the path I've set before you."   
" Can you lie?"   
" If that is your concern, then you will have to answer that on your own. I am merely here. I do not control what happens around me. My only task is to stand here as the gateway to your test. If I lie, can only be determined by my creator. If he is evil, then my purpose is for evil..."   
" Makes sense..." Eriol shrugged. 

Syaoran still wasn't convinced. There was something he just didn't trust about this mirror, maybe it was the fact that since it had no face, there was no way to determine whether or not it was deceiving them. Or maybe it was the way it seemed to be the only reassuring item in this room of forbidding darkness. He didn't know. But, one thing was for sure, that mirror was really creeping him out. 

" I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather find another way." 

Syaoran looked at Sakura in surprise. 

[ Sakura, if you're saying that on my behalf, don't worry about it. I can handle...]   
[ No, I'm saying it on my behalf. That mirror freaks me out, and I don't like it...]   
[ Really?]   
[ Syaoran, look at my face and tell me I'm lying.] 

Syaoran glanced. Sakura had turned herself into a pitiful looking little kitten, and was mewing up at Syaoran. He picked her up, not exactly sure what to do. Meanwhile, the group had decided... 

" We'll try to find another way."   
" As you wish." 

Suddenly, the mirror disappeared. Everyone looked around, as the blackness began to recede, and found to their surprise a room. To their left, in front of them, and to their right, were doors - altogether a total of 3. A voice ominous and omnipotent echoed from the rafters. 

" Choose your path, continue your way. You are allowed any door, but the one behind you."   
" Why can't we choose that one?"   
" That will only take you one step back. The tested are not allowed a second chance. Mistakes are a part of learning." 

Everyone was silent. 

" Why don't we split up. There's 3 pairs of doors here, and three pairs of us. Each of us takes a different door."   
" But, how would we keep in contact? We can only talk to our partners. That could only mean..." 

They all came to the same conclusion at once. Splitting up, but not with their partners... 

" Once we take a door, we can't go back. If we go with partners we won't be able to stay in contact with the others..."   
" I say we take just one door."   
" Yeah, I'd rather leave two areas unexplored then have to worry about leaving Cameron." Bert said. 

Sakura opened the first door, and stepped in first, followed by Eriol. Suddenly, as Syaoran tried to enter, the door swung shut, sealing the other 4 out of new portal. 

[Sakura!]   
[Syaoran!] 

Syaoran frantically drew his sword, and tried to flame the wood, but it was no use. 

[Sakura, don't worry! I'll find you again! We'll probably meet up at the end of the course, in the meantime, keep on thinking to me!]   
[ All right.] Syaoran could sense her fear. 

" All right. Since two pairs are already split up, we'll split the other one up as well. This'll make sure that we're all in contact with one another. Bert goes with me, Tomoyo goes with Cameron. Got it? Now choose a door."   
" K. See you on the other side." 

The second and third pairings split up and took the last two doors. Syaoran felt like he had just walked through a wall of spiders, his skin felt tingly. As he exited, he found himself someplace new, a long hallway with very little light. He could solve that. Carrying his sword like a torch, Syaoran cautiously walked down his hallway, Bert following close behind. 

" Cameron says he and Tomoyo are in a meadow..." 

[ Sakura, where are you?]   
[...]   
[ Sakura?!]   
[ A volcano.] 

Syaoran tried not to yell. A volcano? Her powers wouldn't work well in that environment. 

" Bert, get a message through to Tomoyo... to tell Eriol, that it'll be up to him to watch Sakura, because if he comes out and she doesn't..."   
" I know the rest." 

______ 

Just a little short. ^^ 


	15. A Tragic End

The 7th Warrior Trilogy - Chapter 14 The 7th Warrior Trilogy   
Chapter 14   
______ 

" The Beginning" is coming to an end, and the second part of the 7th Warrior Trilogy is beginning. This is the last chapter for The First Section. The second section is the actual story when it begins...   
______ 

Syaoran could sense his partner's uneasiness. It was gnawing away at his mind as well. He kept his sword high, a flame flickering at the end to act as a makeshift torch. It only helped a little, lighting just far enough ahead so they could see things in time. Bert was twitchy as a hare being stalked, constantly turning as if in apprehension of danger. Syaoran finally had to put a hand on her shoulder. 

" Relax, Bert, you're going to hyperventilate soon."   
" Something isn't right...something's just not right."   
" What, are you precognitive now? Come on. We'll be fine. Cameron'll be fine, Eriol'll be fine...Sakura..."   
" Sakura!!!" Bert 's eyes widened, as if the name had just dawned on her. 

Syaoran stared at her, then his worst nightmare came true.   
[ SYAORAN!]   
[ Sakura? Sakura?! SAKURA!!!] 

Silence. Syaoran's breathing sped a pace, and he quickly looked about. Surely, there was a way to get to her through these walls, but how? He reached across his link to his partner, and felt an onsurge of pain and fear.   
[Sakura?!!! What's going on!]   
He felt another spasm of pain, but it seemed more like a muscle cramp then torture. Much to his relief, he heard Sakura's thoughts, even if they didn't transmit such good news.   
[Syaoran! I've fallen down the side of one of those pits. Eriol's about 8 feet above me.]   
[ Where are you?!]   
[ On a ledge.]   
[ Can you climb up?]   
[ I can try. But, the side is really steep.] 

" Bert," He turned to the girl," Run a message through to Eriol via Tomoyo and Cameron. Tell him to find a way to lower something down so she can get up."   
" Already on it." Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a second, then," He's on it."   
" Good."   
[ Sakura, it'll be okay. I'm going to try to get to your course from mine.]   
[ But, that could disqualify us from the test!]   
[ Well, with the alternative, I'd rather fail any day.]   
[ Well, what about the others...]   
" Bert, Sakura's having doubts about me going through the wall to..." Syaoran stopped when he saw the look Bert gave him.   
" I don't think worrying about the test is the greater worry." She said simply...her way of saying " Forget the test, just get us over there!"   
Syaoran nodded and began to run along the hallway, trying to think of something to do. He felt a sharp jolt of pain, and touched Sakura's link. She'd been hurt!!   
[Sakura!]   
[ It's okay, I burned myself on the rock. I'll be fine.]   
[ Don't worry, I'm coming!] He growled in frustration. With a ferocity surprising even himself, he tapped into his trans-morphing power and tried to change into an elephant. As he morphed, the ceiling suddenly seemed to cave in from above.   
" AAUUGGH!" His surprised yell was cut short, by the sudden halt. Bert strained all her magic into the huge trees that grew from the floor, holding the spiked ceiling up. She turned with sweat pouring, and yelled for him to continue. He returned to his changing, and suddenly the hallway seemed a lot more crowded as the fiery orange elephant pounded its feet against the floor. Bert gasped from where she stood - her trees were beginning to collapse beneath the ceiling!   
{ Bert! What's going on?! Tomoyo's pacing our course!} Cameron's mind yelled.   
{ Sakura's having a crisis on her side. Can you reach her?}   
{ Tomoyo's trying right now, and so am I. What are you doing?!}   
{ Trying to keep the ceiling up! AUUUGGGHH!}   
{ BERT? Bert?!!!}   
Syaoran turned at Bert's scream, and saw the ceiling moving fast to crush them. The 5 inch spikes were closing in. He opened his mouth, and with a loud trumpet, fired flames toward the ceiling, eliminating the spikes one by one. He had just enough time to make a pocket in the death spears to save Bert, when the first of the ceiling spikes jammed into his back. He roared out in agony, as the ceiling drove towards the floor, impaling him deeper. He collapsed beneath the spikes, feeling the blood gush from his body. As his world darkened, he heard a voice calling him back.   
" Syaoran! Change back! For god's sake, change back!"   
Subconsciously, his body began to slowly revert to its human form, and he winced, waiting for the spikes to tumble down and crush his frail body. Instead, he saw it stop and slowly begin to ascend back up. Bert, once again in control, moved to Syaoran's side as her trees pushed back the roof. His blood pooled across the floor, from wounds, that though shrunk in size, still posed some threat to him. She tried to get him to sit still, but he pushed her back, moving back towards the wall. With decisive force, he raised his sword, and with a warrior's cry, slammed it into the cement. The blade rang with the impact, and he felt a shudder of recoil. Suddenly, much to his utter amazement, the wall cracked. With more deliberate aim, he once again attacked the opening, and Bert watched as the wall slowly gave way. A blinding light flooded in, but dimmed to reveal the heated volcano course.   
" Come on, let's go!" Syaoran grabbed Bert's arm, and dragged her in a running gait towards the spewing pits of lava and fire.   
[ Where are you? Sakura?]   
Syaoran answered his own question, as he felt along their link like a rope. As her aura began to grow stronger, he saw Eriol in the distance, leaning down and yelling into one of the fire pits.   
" ERIOL!"   
" Syaoran." Eriol flashed a smile," Thank god! I've been trying to make a ladder or something for her to climb, but the ledge is too narrow, and the side is too steep. Where's Tomoyo? And Cameron?"   
" They should be on their way. In the mean time, where's Sakura??"   
" Down there." Eriol pointed down the side of the cliffs. " Sakura!!!"   
" Syaoran? Syaoran!"   
" Sakura. Hold on!!!" He looked down desperately." Don't worry."   
He turned to Eriol.   
" Are you sure you can't think of anything else we can do?"   
" No," Eriol looked at him in sad defeat.   
" I'm not giving up that easily." Suddenly, it dawned on him.   
" What is it?" Eriol could see the look of determination.   
" My element is fire. So it would be logical to think that I'd be immune to this part of the trip."   
" That's right!"   
" I'll just change into something that can carry her back up!"   
" An anaconda? That could carry her."   
" No. There's nothing to grip up here..."   
" An elephant."   
" That ledge looks a bit unstable..."   
" How about a tiger?"   
" A tiger...that could work..."   
Syaoran looked down.   
[ Sakura, I'm coming down after you.]   
[ What?!! No, you're not!]   
[ Relax. I'm fire element, remember.]   
Throughout all this Bert stood off to one side, staring off as if watching something in the distance. She held her breath, and suddenly yelled.   
" Syaoran, don't do it!"   
" What?"   
" Don't go down!!"   
" What has been going on with you lately?" Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
" Syaoran, whatever you do, don't go down there!"   
" Listen. I've had it. I'm NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE DOWN THERE!!"   
" You don't understand..."   
" I'm going down, and that's final!!"   
Syaoran began his changes. He fell onto all fours, and a tail twisted out from behind him. His hair lengthened, covering his entire body, glowing like red hot liquid magma. His fingers stubbed, shrinking into the paws, muscles rippling up and down his forearm and back legs. Mouth and nose lengthened into a short snout, whiskers twisting out like threads of fire. Lastly, stripes appeared, rippling up and down his sinewy body like waves. His ring had disappeared, reappearing as a jewel glowing at the base of his neck, right where the white underbelly met the chins orange fur. Tail lashing, he sprang from the side, sliding down the side of the pit and onto the ledge. Sakura ran to meet him, wrapping her arms around the fur as he backed up to take a running leap. Climbing on his back, she hugged herself close, trying to ignore the roaring river of molten lava below her.   
______ 

" He's got her!" Eriol leaned over excitedly, watching with held breath.   
" Let's hope it stays that way..." Bert murmured.   
They were making good progress. Sakura clutched Syaoran's fur convulsively as she felt them literally go to a 90 degree angle with the ledge. She was literally hanging off of him as they climbed, Syaoran digging his claws into the rock face. As they made their way to the top, something shimmering buzzed by Syaoran's foot. Bert caught it just out of the corner of her eye. A black chucking star.   
" Syaoran, there's something attacking!"   
" What?!!" He turned just in time to see more then twenty of the little buggers coming at him.   
Sakura reached over with one hand and sent little ice crystals out from her palm. They melted in the air.   
" Don't let go, Sakura!" Bert called out," Me and Eriol'll take care of it!"   
" Don't forget us!"   
Bert turned and found Cameron and Tomoyo coming towards them. She immediately filled them in in a rush.   
" We have to keep those chucking stars from hitting them while they go up!"   
" Right!"   
Tomoyo and Eriol fired pulses, that knocked the stars towards the lava. Bert shot huge thorns, cracking the stars on impact. But, each one that was destroyed was replaced by 3 others behind it.   
" Where are all these stars coming from?" Eriol finally managed to shout.   
" Don't know...whoa!" Cameron ducked. The stars were aiming for them now.   
" I think they're drawn to our magic, because its more powerful then the magic that Syaoran and Sakura are giving off."   
" AH!" Eriol ducked as one nearly caught him in the nose.   
" Owch!" The side of one sliced across Cameron's arm.   
" Cameron!" Bert moved in closer.   
" I'm fine, don't worry about it."   
But, they weren't fine. Soon, it was as if a cloud of stars were hailing down, cutting and nicking them all over. Soon, all of them were standing in pools of their own blood.   
" This isn't good." Eriol said, trying his best to protect Tomoyo and himself.   
They'd given up attacking now, and began forming shields. Bert and Cameron concentrated on the offensive, they on defensive. In the meantime, Syaoran was still struggling the remaining 4 feet up. They were almost there.   
" Syaoran, I don't think I've got....AAAUUUUGGGhhhh!!!"   
" SAKURA!"   
Everything went in slow motion from there. Sakura lost her hold on his back, and slid down the length of him, reaching for his tail in desperation. Syaoran turned around, reaching out with one paw towards her figure as it plummeted to the molten river below. In her desperate attempt to escape her fate, she tried to change into a bird.   
" NO Sakura! DON'T!"   
Syaoran watched in horror as her icy body began to liquify. Each droplet fell, and her eyes were the picture of helplessness, and despair, as she disappeared under the surface.   
" SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Syaoran jumped down into the river of fire, swimming through it searching desperately for a sign, a hint...ANYTHING! He plunged through it, splashing through the magma like it were water, diving under and up and under and up, and under again and...   
" SYAORAN! Syaoran, get up!" Eriol called out.   
" SAKURA!" Glowing tears fell, as he tried to reach out through his link, only to discover to his horror that he felt no other presence. He shook his head in denial. " No, no! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
He reached the ledge that had, only moments before, held the poor soul of his linkmate, and transmorphed back into his human form, glancing quickly at his ring.   
It was black...Syaoran felt everything crash down...   
" It's black..." He stared at it for a while, as if contemplating, then suddenly, burst out into hysterical laughter," It's black!!!"   
Cameron used his power over stone to change the rock-face into a staircase. They rushed to Syaoran who clutched the ring laughing psychotically.   
" Look, Eriol, it's black!" He laughed," First it was yellow, now its black. It's magic!!!!!!! Yellow, black, yellow, black...ooohh look how pretty..."   
" Syaoran..." Bert felt tears trickle down at the sight of her poor friend, reduced to this.   
" It's so pretty," He murmured again, still chuckling.   
Everyone stared in silence at him, watching as his mad laughter turned to wracked sobs, followed by anger.   
" It's all her fault!" He muttered, tears streaking down, then turned to the pits screaming," Go ahead!!!! Disappear!!!!! See if I care!!!!!! See if I...."   
Once again he cried. Cried for his mother, his father...but most of all, for Sakura. For the love he'd never again have. For the hopes and dreams that had gone with her, but most of all, for her. Cameron and Eriol, after a few more moments of silence, turned to Syaoran and helped their friend up quietly. His eyes were dull, their gleam forever lost, as he fought against his two comrades.   
" NOOOO! Don't take me away! We're still playing! Sakura! Tell them! We're playing a game! Come out and tell them! Sakura!" He shouted back at the pool. No answer came. Everything was silent. The lava pools bubbled and flowed, and that sound echoed the cavern, but never again would the bell-like voice of Sakura Kinomoto, ring in its midst.   
______ 

Thank you for reading the Final Chapter of The 7th Warrior Trilogy Part 1. Though it is tragic, this is not the end of our adventures. Be sure to stay tuned for Part 2, of the 3 parts of The 7th Warrior Trilogy!   



End file.
